Series 5: Different Monsters in Different Worlds
by Ninetalesuk
Summary: Sequel to 'Curse of the Ultimate Brothers'. It seems that Arukenimon, Mummymon, Etemon and the Devas are back with a new leader. Followed by characters from Pokemon, YuGiOh and Medabots, will anyone stop these evil Digimon!
1. Gillimon, Devas, Heart of the Cards, Ro-...

DIFFERENT MONSTERS IN DIFFERENT WORLDS.  
Part 1-Gillimon, Devas, Heart of the Cards, Ro-Battles, Poke-Balls. Whats next?! By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:Crew belonging to Lighting Force Agency belongs to Lighting himself. Read his fics.  
  
TK:*Voice-over* It was 5 weeks after Datamon/Valmarmon was destroyed by Imperialdramon in his new  
look, the Paladin Mode with the help of Omnimon. The 3 Mamemon brothers-Mamemon, BigMamemon and  
MetalMamemon, were reborn at the Primary Village in the Digital World. The Mamemon Brothers were  
now good and are now trying to convince their friend, Giromon, why its a good idea to be a good  
little Digimon. Robotnik, Belladonna, Daemon, SkullDaemon, MetalDevidramon, WarDevidramon,   
Datamon and Valmarmon........ All villains been defeated by us and thats final! Robotnik and   
Belladonna are now on the run since they both tried to work together to in order to take over  
Earth. Never happened when we are around. Since there is no other evil Digimon we have locked   
away and will be coming back, all we have to is capture Robotnik and Belladonna and then, we are  
free from doing anymore Digivolving or super-speed from Sonic the Hedgehog! That is..... till one  
day....... a new adventure began......  
  
LOCATION:Lighting Force Agency.  
  
(Alex and Razor sat at their desks in their office, looking at two men, waiting for orders.   
Alex's Rookie level Digimon, Gillimon, sat beside Alex).  
  
GILLIMON:Right, Alex. Who are these guys?  
ALEX:*Groan* Gillimon, for the 15th time! This is Smith Jackson AKA Day Walker. A good vampire.  
According to his records, a fromer CIA agent, a spy for the US and he is now a Sergent at the   
LFA ranks!   
DAY:How do you do?  
RAZOR:And over here is Nicky Chang. World Martal Arts Champion. He is the twin brother of Jackie   
Chang and live in Los Angeles. He was a former LA Policeman and a former Secret Service agent.  
NICKY:Hello.  
GILLIMON:Vampire?! Twin brother of Jackie Chan?!  
RAZOR:Oh, here we go.  
ALEX:Give me a break.... Yes, Gillimon. Yes.  
  
(Gillimon started to laugh and fell to the floor).  
  
DAY:Whats so funny?  
GILLIMON:If you are a vampire, how come you are here in daylight? *Laughs*  
DAY:Erm.... I dunno....  
RAZOR:Perhapes the evil vampires come out at night while good vampires come out at day.  
DAY:Could be....  
NICKY:I'm really am Jackie's twin brother! Do I need proof?! I can get my DNA tests.  
ALEX:Well, give me a sign if you got them.  
RAZOR:What kind of sign?  
ALEX:I don't know!  
GILLIMON:Prehapes he'll announce it on the Sunday news.  
ALEX:Yes... tha...  
  
(He stopped before he finished and glared at Gillimon, whom was still rolling with laughter).  
  
DAY:Look! There must be someway to prove ourselves.  
NICKY:Yes, good idea. Maybe we can get our papers.  
DAY:Yeah!  
ALEX:No.... no.. no.... Gillimon won't bother with the papers.  
NICKY:Why? Was he just teasing us?  
ALEX:No... he can't read.  
  
(Gillimon stopped laughing and looked at Alex, glaring at him. Alex, Razor, Day and Nicky could  
not help but, laugh their heads off).  
  
TK:(Voice-over) Coming to the start of the story... *Groan* A world with Pokemon was sooner or  
later been captured by Takato and the Tamer's old foes... the Devas!  
  
LOCATION:Pokemon World.  
  
(Three Pokemon trainers stood on a far side of a field, facing against 11 animal-like creatures.  
One of the trainers, Ash, stood with a Pikachu, Cyndaquil, Bayleef, Totodile, a different colour  
Noctowl and a Donphan. Brock was another trainer, standing with a Onix, Geodude, Crobat and a  
Pineco. Misty was the other trainer, standing with a Politoed, Corsola and a Staryu while holding  
a Togepi in her arms).  
  
ASH:All right! Who are you?! What kind of Pokemon are you?!  
DIGIMON:We are not Pokemon, simple humans. We are Digimon! With me and the other 10 behind me, we  
are known as.... the Devas!!!  
  
NAME:Mihiramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Holy Beast Digimon.  
The Tiger Deva. Defeated by WarGrowlmon. With his attacks are Samurai Tiger Tail and Armour Tiger  
Tail, you can see why the Tamers had a hard time trying to beat him.  
  
NAME:Sandiramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Reptile Digimon.  
The Snake Deva. Defeated by Growlmon, Gargomon and Kyubimon together. He carries a large fork   
stick with him and his special attack is called Venom Axe.  
  
NAME:Sinduramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Bird Digimon.  
The Rooster Deva. Defeated by Growlmon and Gargomon, he absorbs electricity and releases them on  
his enemies with his attack, Positron Pulse.  
  
NAME:Pajiramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Animal Digimon.  
The Sheep Deva that was defeated by Rapidmon. She will kick your butt with her Thunder Stomp for  
fun then, finish you off with her Treasure Bow!  
  
NAME:Vajramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Animal Digimon.  
The Ox Deva that was first thought to be killed by Rapidmon but, came back only to be defeated by  
Taomon. His special attacks are Terra Blade and Deva Blade. Which ones? I dunno.   
  
NAME:Indramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Animal Digimon.  
The Horse Deva that was invincible till he was destroyed by WarGrowlmon and his Radiation Blade.  
He can demolish a city and he has the Horn of Desolation to prove it!  
  
NAME:Kumbhiramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Composition Digimon.  
The Rat Deva. Destroyed by Leomon and Gargomon. If you thought one Kumbhiramon was enough, wait  
until he uses his Deva Clone. Your in trouble now.  
  
NAME:Makuramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Holy Animal Digimon.  
The Monkey Deva that wasn't fast enough to escapes Beezlemon's attack. His Primal Orb says this   
is one monkey YOU must not tease.  
  
NAME:Vikaralamon.   
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Animal Digimon.  
Pig Deva that was so huge, took WarGrowlmon to kill it! Boar Bog and Fusion Ball are its attacks,  
what is more to say about this pig?   
  
NAME:Majiramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Holy Dragon Digimon.  
The Dragon Deva that was killed by another dragon, Cyberdramon. He is Makruamon's transporation  
BUT, when it comes to battle, he could win with his Flaming Arrow Heads.  
  
NAME:Chatsuramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Exaulted Beast Digimon.  
Since he is a Dog Deva, he was very loyal to become a Deva. Too bad the loyalty didn't protect  
him from Gallantmon, if he did, his Treasure Mallet and Spear Howl of the Heavens would help him  
win. But, still got killed from Gallantmon.  
  
NOTE:*Phew* What a lot of Devas.  
  
CHATSURAMON:Keep attacking us and we assure you all, we can kill those foolish monsters with a   
single blow from all of us.  
MISTY:Why are you here?! Tell us!  
MAJIRAMON:Silence, we will leave you. We are going to find and destroy a fellow Deva that turned  
on us by having a human as its partner, Antylamon!  
BROCK:Revenge doesn't do any good to ya!  
VAJRAMON:Silence!!!!!! When the portal arrives, we shall find Antylamon and its human partner,  
and destroy them both!!!  
  
(The trainers and their Pokemon were shocked to hear this, they were about to say some more when  
the portal Vajramon was talking about arrived and opened up. One by one, the 10 Devas jumped into  
the portal while Makuramon laughed and pointed at the trainers).  
  
MAKURAMON:Haha! You can't do anything, stupid trainers! Haha!  
  
(He jumped into the portal and left. Ash returned his Pokemon, except Pikachu and ran over to  
the portal).  
  
BROCK:Ash! Where are you going!?  
ASH:To save this Antylamon and her friend, we gotta save them!  
MISTY:We are coming too!  
ASH:All right! Lets go!  
  
TK:(Voice-over) The Pokemon trainers jumped into the portal, following the Devas. Meantime, in  
another world with robots called Medabots, a Meda-Fighter called Ikky and his Medabot, Medabee,  
were having problems against a Digimon that MetalGreymon, Zudomon and SaberLeomon once defeated.  
The second villain, Etemon!  
  
LOCATION:Medabots World.  
  
(The Medafighter, Ikky, was facing Etemon with his Medabot, Medabee. Ikky looked at Etemon,  
glaring at the strange Digimon).  
  
IKKY:Your no Medabot. What are you?!  
MEDABEE:Maybe hes a member of the Rubber-Robo Gang!  
ETEMON:Wrong, pal! I'm a Digimon! I'm Etemon, the greatest singer on the entire planet! A-huh.  
  
NAME:Etemon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Puppet Digimon.  
Etemon? Greatest singer on the entire planet? Yeah, right(!) Although, he makes like the King of  
Rock and Roll, Elvis, his attacks include Dark Network, Concert Crush and Monkey Claw. Along with  
Makuramon, this is one monkey you don't want to tick off.  
  
IKKY:Greatest.... singer?!  
ETEMON:Thats right! A-huh.  
METABEE:Greatest singer?! Yeah, right! What kind of nutcase are you?!  
ETEMON:Hey, watch it, boy! I'm gonna show you how to use manners! Dark Network!  
  
(Making a black ball of energy in his hands, he threw it near Ikky and Medabee, almost blowing  
them away).  
  
IKKY:Hey! Your gonna pay for that!  
MEDABEE:Thats right! Get ready for a Medabee-whopping!  
ETEMON:How about a Etemon-whopping? A-huh.  
  
(Suddenly, a portal opened beside Etemon).  
  
ETEMON:Not now! Oh, well! See ya, boyos! I'll be back to destroy you!  
  
(Etemon jumped into the portal, Ikky and Medabee looked at each other and back at the portal).  
  
IKKY:Medabee?  
MEDABEE:Yeah?  
IKKY:Lets get him!  
MEDABEE:I'm with you, Ikky.  
  
TK:(Voice-over) Ikky and Medabee also walked through the portal. And in another world that has  
a familiar name to you all, Yu-Gi-Oh.... Then, Yugi, Tea, Tristen, Bakura and Joey faced against  
two Digimon that were once killed by MaloMyotismon.... Arukenimon and Mummymon.  
  
LOCATION:Yu-Gi-Oh world.  
  
(Sure enough.... Yugi and his friends-Tea, Tristen, Joey and Bakura were looking at Arukenimon  
and Mummuymon in their Digimon forms).  
  
JOEY:They... They weren't kidding, were they?  
YUGI:What does it look like? Who are you?!  
ARUKENIMON:I am Arukenimon!  
MUMMYMON:And I'm Mummymon, her boyfriend.  
ARUKENIMON:Oh, shut up!  
  
NAME:Arukenimon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Insectoid Digimon.  
Says the Arukenimon to the Flymon. With her Spider Thread and Acid Mist, she is deadly. In her  
human form, she uses a Spirit Needle to create a fake Digimon from Control Spires.  
  
NAME:Mummymon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Ghost Digimon.  
Mummymon is rubbish! Hes in love with Arukenimon and his attacks are called Snake Bandage and  
Necrophobia, what ever THAT is.....  
  
TRISTEN:I don't get it! Why are you here?!  
MUMMYMON:We are just floating around in our data patterns and decided to pull ourselves together!  
ARUKENIMON:After doing that, we arrived here.  
TEA:What are you going to do now?  
ARUKENIMON:Either attack and kill you or.... wait until the portal comes so me and Mummymon shall  
kill some children.  
BAKURA:What?!  
MUMMYMON:Thats right....  
  
(The portal arrives behind Arukenimon and Mummymon).  
  
ARUKENIMON:Its here! The portals here!  
MUMMYMON:We better be off. Ta-ta!  
  
(Arukenimon and Mummymon jumped through the portal. Yugi and his friends started to run over to  
the portal).  
  
YUGI:Stop!!!!  
  
TK:(Voice-over) Yugi and his friends followed Arukenimon and Mummymon where they shall meet  
the Pokemon trainers, Ikky and Medabee. Sooner or later, they will meet me, the Digidestined,  
the Tamers, Sonic and his friends and Charlie and his friends. Also, pretty simple to notice  
that the evil Digimon were expecting the portal to arrive. Looks like these guys have themselves  
a new leader. Whatever it is, we will be ready to WIN!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
The fifth adventure begins... If what TK is saying is true, who could these evil Digimon be  
working for? Stay tuned. If this is a pretty rubbish start of the fifth series, tell me and I'll  
start again before you could say 'antidisestablishmentarianism'. 


	2. The Dangers that are Coming

DIFFERENT MONSTERS IN DIFFERENT WORLDS.  
Part 2:The Dangers that are Coming. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Digital World.  
  
(Sooner or later, somewhere in the Digital World.... Ash, Misty and Brock, Pokemon trainers,  
landed near a black tiled area with Pikachu and Togepi. Nearby them was Ikky and his Medabot,  
Medabee. Also landing near them was Yugi and his friends-Tea, Joey, Tristen and Bakura. After  
introducing themselves and explaining what world they came from and whats so special there...  
They finally talked of why they came here..... Mummymon, Arukenimon, the Devas and Etemon they  
followed, trying to stop them from getting their revenge till... Brock walked over to the black  
tiled area with Bakura beside him).  
  
BROCK:These black tiles are a bit weird, aren't they?  
BAKURA:If I didn't know any better, they look like they are sealing something.  
  
(Yugi and Medabee joined them).  
  
MEDABEE:Whoa.... These tiles looks like they are new.  
YUGI:Maybe theres a guardian somewhere... nearby.  
  
(Joey's face turned to fear when he saw someone... or something).  
  
JOEY:You got that right! Look over there!  
  
(Everyone turned around to see black monster, dressed in armour, sitting on a rock, looking out  
into the sky. Ash and Yugi both decided to walk up to the creature).  
  
ASH:E-Excuse me... Who are you?  
DIGIMON:To answer your question, I'm BlackWarGreymon.  
  
NAME:BlackWarGreymon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Dinosaur Digimon.  
Arukenimon created BlackWarGreymon from 100 Control Spires. His attacks are Terra Destroyer and  
Black Tornado.  
  
YUGI:I'm sorry?  
BLACKWARGREYMON:I'm called BlackWarGreymon.   
ASH:N-Nice to meet you, erm.. BlackWarGreymon.... We are...  
BLACKWARGREYMON:I know who you are.... I overheard your introduction and yes, this is a seal.  
TEA:So, what has been sealed? And what are you?  
BLACKWARGREYMON:I'm a Digimon, short for Digital Monsters. You are now in the Digital World.  
TRISTEN:Digital World?   
BLACKWARGREYMON:Yes... a place where Digimon are raised in.... They can be in different levels  
and types.  
MISTY:Erm... Mr. BlackWarGreymon, sir...  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Please... just call me BlackWarGreymon.  
MISTY:Okay... explain to us what the Digital World is about and what are Digimon.  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Very well... I shall tell you... I shall start off by telling you the levels  
Digimon can be in. Thats a town called Primary Village where new-born Digimon start their life.  
Also, if any good Digimon here died, they can be reborn at the village. At that stage, they are  
Fresh/Baby level Digimon. Their next stage in In-Training before Rookie.  
IKKY:And after that?  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Next is Champion... then, Ultimate..., and the highest level, Mega. The types  
Digimon can either be in is Vaccine, Data or Virus.  
BROCK:Then, what are you?  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Looking at me, I'm a Virus type of the Mega level. Yugi, you mentioned Arukenimon  
and Mummymon's name, right?  
YUGI:Yes...  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Arukenimon created me.... to be her puppet.... But, I turned my back on her and  
started to wreak havoc in the Digital World till... the Digidestined stopped me.  
JOEY:The... what?  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Children that has 1 Digimon as their partner. The human children has small   
digital devices known as Digi-vices, D3s or D-Powers. With these devices, they can make their  
Digimon partner Digivolve to their next stage.  
MISTY:Digivolve? I guess when a Vulpix becomes a Ninetales, we call it evolving. If you say that  
a Rookie becomes a Champion, you call it Digivolving?  
BLACKWARGREYMON:That is right. A child with a Digi-vice or D3 is known as a Digidestined. If a  
child has a D-Power, his a Digimon Tamer that uses somekind of cards to help their Digimon grow  
stronger. A Digidestined or a Tamer uses their Digi-vice to enter and exit the Digital World   
throught a Digi-Portal.   
MEDABEE:So, in order to leave here.... We need a Digidestined or a Tamer's help, right?  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Yes... that is correct.  
ASH:Thanks, BlackWarGreymon. And, we also know that the Devas are after a Digidestined or a Tamer  
but, why?  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Devas? I can help yo with that one. Tell me, has anyone heard of the Chinese  
Zodiac? Anyone?  
JOEY:I do!  
TRISTEN:Yeah... I know. We been to the chinese resturants and he was able to learn the zodiac  
after 6 weeks.  
JOEY:Ah, shut up! The Chinese Zodiac has 12 animals on it. Dog, Pig, Sheep, Ox, Rabbit, Rooster,  
Horse, Dragon, Rat, Tiger, Snake and Monkey. Why?  
BROCK:I get it now! The Devas have animal appearances, making them look like from the Chinese  
Zodiac. Mihiramon-Tiger. Sandiramon-Snake. Sinduramon-Rooster. Pajiramon-Sheep. Vajramon-Ox.  
Indramon-Horse. Kumbhiramon-Rat. Makuramon-Monkey. Vikaralamon-Pig. Majiramon-Dragon. And,  
Chatsuramon-Dog.  
YUGI:But, thats 11. The Rabbit Deva is missing.  
MISTY:The Devas have gone to get their revenge on the Rabbit Deva, who turns his/her back upon  
them for a child!  
BLACKWARGREYMON:The Rabbit Deva is called Antylamon. She is in her Rookie form called Lopmon.  
She is partnered with a Digimon Tamer called Suzie. She is a little sister to a boy called Henry  
Wong, who is partnered with a Terriermon.   
IKKY:Then, we have to save Suzie and Lopmon!  
TEA:What about Arukenimon, Mummymon and Etemon.  
BLACKWARGREYMON:So far.... The Devas, Arukenimon, Mummymon and Etemon are all Ultimate level  
Digimon. I can sense they are nearby.  
  
(Arukenimon, in her human form, stepped out of nowhere).  
  
ARUKENIMON:That is correct, BlackWarGreymon.  
  
(Mummymon, also in his human form, stepped out with Etemon and the Devas).  
  
MUMMYMON:And none of you can stop us!  
INDRAMON:I thought we told you foolish Pokemon trainers not to follow us!  
ASH:We are not going to let you hurt a child and her Digimon friend all because Antylamon turned  
her back on all of you.  
MEDABEE:Anyway, the Tamer and her Digimon are in the real world. How can you get to the real   
world without a Digivice?!  
MAKURAMON:You got us there.  
ARUKENIMON:Ha! BlackWarGreymon, explain to them.  
  
(BlackWarGreymon looked down to the black seal and sighed).  
  
BLACKWARGREYMON:This seal here makes the defences of a Digital Portal stronger.  
JOEY:What does THAT mean?!  
BLACKWARGREYMON:If the seal is broken, the defences between the Digital World and a town called  
Highton View Terrance will be weaken.  
CHATSURAMON:Thats right! Once its destroyed, we shall wreak our revenge on the traitor Deva!  
  
(Suddenly, the Millenium Puzzle hanging on Yugi started to glow....)  
  
Yu-gi-ohhhhhhh!!!   
  
(When the glow was gone, Yugi was now taller, now known as Yami Yugi..)  
  
IKKY:Err... what just happened?  
BAKURA:Remember we told you about Yami Yugi?  
IKKY:Yeah...  
BAKURA:Here he is.  
YAMI:We cannot let you get through and let your darkest revenge upon your fellow Deva.  
PAJIRAMON:Our 'fellow Deva' has become a Digimon slave to the humans, like the rest of them.  
VAJRAMON:A Digimon working for a human is a traitor and a enemy. We shall kill the traitor   
Digimon, even it was use to be one of us.  
TEA:Even if you want revenge, you cannot get through here! According to the Digimon, you guys  
are Ultimates! BlackWarGreymon here is a Mega!  
MISTY:Which means Mega is higher than Ultimates!   
ASH:And BlackWarGreymon will blast you guys away with ease!  
PIKACHU:Pika!  
ETEMON:Er... they are right there.  
KUMBHIRAMON:We don't stand a chance against a Mega.  
MUMMYMON:Yes, we do.  
SANDIRAMON:Huh?  
MUMMYMON:BlackWarGreymon, explain to them.   
BLACKWARGREYMON:I was killed by a powerful blast from an evil Digimon called MaloMyotismon, so  
in order for the seal to work, I gave up all my strength to make the seal work.  
YAMI:Which means we are now looking at the spirit of BlackWarGreymon.  
ARUKENIMON:Correct. Also, WE are not the ones who are going to destroy the seal.  
TRISTEN:If you won't destroy it, who will?  
  
(Arukenimon threw a letter to Brock's feet. Brock picked it up and opened it).  
  
ASH:What does it say, Brock?  
BROCK:It says... 'Tyrannomon, meet me at the Black Seal where we shall find out which one is the  
best from both of us. Signed, your rival.' Whos Tyrannomon?  
  
(Then, a giant red dinosaur-like Digimon came out of the trees and roared).  
  
ETEMON:A-huh, guess who he is!  
JOEY:Tyrannomon?  
ETEMON:Bingo!  
  
NAME:Tyrannomon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Data.  
Dinosaur Digimon.  
Tyrannomon is one of the powerful Champion Digimon ever! Watch out for his Blaze Blast, its gonna  
be HOT!  
  
TYRANNOMON:Where is he!? Where is my rival?!  
  
(Another dinosaur-like Digimon came out of the trees, opposite Tyrannomon).  
  
MEDABEE:I guess THATS his rival.  
BAKURA:But, what is his name?  
TYRANNOMON:*Roar* Allomon!!!!  
ALLOMON:*Roar* Tyrannomon!!!!  
  
NAME:Allomon.  
LEVEL:Armour.  
TYPE:Data.  
Dinosaur Digimon.  
Armour Digivolved form of Hawkmon with the Digiegg of Courage. Allomon is Tyrannomon's rival.  
His special attacks are Dino Burst and Dynamite Head.  
  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Tyrannomon and Allomon are rivals, just like MetalGreymon and MetalTyrannomon!  
ASH:I don't know who they are but, they don't sound too good....   
  
(Tyrannomon and Allomon eyed each other before charging towards each other).  
  
TYRANNOMON:Die!!!! Blaze Blast!!!  
ALLOMON:Dynamite Head!!!  
  
(Tyrannomon's attack missed but, Allomon charged into Tyrannomon's chest).  
  
TYRANNOMON:Argh!!!!!  
ALLOMON:Gotcha! *Laughs*  
JOEY:Thats gotta hurt!  
TRISTEN:Why don't you try it?  
  
(Tyrannomon quickly recovered and started to push Allomon into the seal).  
  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Oh no!!!  
MISTY:They are on top of the seal!  
TYRANNOMON:*Roar* I shall win this battle!  
ALLOMON:Never!! Dino Burst!!!  
  
(Before Allomon could make his Dino Burst attack, Tyrannomon slammed Allomon's face onto the   
black seal and....... an explosion occured).  
  
BLACKWARGREYMON:The seal!!!  
YAMI:Theres no way that seal could have survived THAT blast!  
  
(Tyrannomon roared as victory was his...)  
  
TYRANNOMON:I won!!!! My rival is gone!!! I won!!!!  
  
(Suddenly, Allomon got up and roared).  
  
ALLOMON:Think again! Dynamite Head!!  
  
(Allomon slammed into Tyrannomon's chest but, that result have killed them as Tyrannomon tripped  
and fell down the cliff, holding onto Allomon).  
  
TYRANNOMON:Argh!!! Look what you done, you idiot!!!  
ALLOMON:Shut up, red twerp!!!  
  
(When Tyrannomon and Allomon hit the ground at the same time, they both vanished into small   
pieces of data..... Meanwhile, the smoke was clearing and it clearly shows that the seal was now,  
broken. Arukenimon smiled).  
  
ARUKENIMON:Excellent, the seal is gone and we can now enter the real world without any trouble  
given to us all.  
VAJRAMON:So, puny humans, let us through or die!  
  
(Everyone was silent till BlackWarGreymon started to laugh).  
  
VAJRAMON:What?! What is so funny?!  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Even if you go through the portal, Digidestined that have their Digimon go up to  
Ultimate or Mega levels shall destroy you all! Chatsuramon, remember Gallantmon?  
CHATSURAMON:Silence! We shall find Lopmon and her Tamer, and destroy them all!!!!!!!!  
  
(The Devas jumped through a portal that was opened up above the broken seal..... Arukenimon and  
Mummymon calmly went through the portal and Etemon.... well....)  
  
ETEMON:Well, its time for us to do a bit of revenge. A-huh. See ya later, losers! A-huh!  
MEDABEE:Next time I see that monkey boy, I'm gonna make him sing a painful song after I shoot him  
between the legs.  
JOEY:Etemon or Makuramon?  
MISTY:Oh boy.  
TEA:YOu said it.  
YAMI:BlackWarGreymon, whats going to happen now?  
BLACKWARGREYMON:I'm going around the Digital World and find Azulongmon, the Western Digital World  
guardian and find some help to repair the seal. You all go into the portal and find them.  
ASH:Who?  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Find the Digidestined and the Tamers. Tell them what has happened before the  
Devas find Antylamon and her Tamer! Quickly!  
YAMI:We shall.  
BLACKWARGREYMON:If you cannot find a Digidestined, quickly find the world's hero, Sonic, to help  
you get in touch with the Digidestined and the Tamers. Go!  
  
(Everyone, Yami changed back into Yugi, ran towards the portal and jumped into it... where the  
next 7 chapters will have a nice adventure into it!)  
  
LOCATION:Dark Ocean.  
  
(The Dark Ocean, once been a prison to the evil Daemon, now holds a dark Digimon..... Dragomon).  
  
DRAGOMON:It will soon be time, for me to take over the world!!! Hahaha!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINIUED.....  
  
Who is Dragomon? What will happen now? Stay tuned. 


	3. Hybrids, Devas, big fat Eggman, what are...

DIFFERENT MONSTERS IN DIFFERENT WORLDS.  
Part 3-Hybrids, Devas, big fat Eggman, what are the odds? By Ninetalesuk.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hybrids are half Pokemon, half human. They were thought up by FireHybrid, the  
author of 'New Beginning' and 'Intertwine Dreams'. I also got some permission to use some Pokemon  
hybrids. I'll put down who the owners are either at the next chapter or at the last chapter,  
which will be 10. Lets begin, shall we?  
  
LOCATION:Erm... Another Pokemon World.  
  
(Now, this world with Pokemon has a different twist in here. Hybrids, half Pokemon, half human.  
There are a few hybrids like a Growlithe called Fire Storm, recalling himself that he was a pure  
human before his computer blew up and found himself in a different world. According to the   
Flareon hybrid, Chris Bradford, this is where they belong.... Is it? Now, Fire Storm and Chris  
were with a few other hybrids and followed a Digimon through a Digital Port. They not only didn't  
know it was a Digimon but, they also didn't know they were going into a new adventure...)  
  
LOCATION:Digital World.  
  
(BlackWarGreymon looked sadly at the seal, broken to bits from Tyrannomon's and Allomon's rival  
attack. A long blue dragon hovered beside him).  
  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Azulongmon, what shall I do now?  
AZULONGMON:Do not worry, BlackWarGreymon. We shall repair this before anything else happens.  
  
NAME:Azulongmon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Data.  
Holy Dragon Digimon.  
One of the Four Guardians of the Digital World. Azulongmon is wise and his attack is called  
Sourai. Whatever that is....  
  
BLACKWARGREYMON:We must repair the seal NOW!   
AZULONGMON:Calm yourself, friend. There is no need to rush.  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Your right. What is going to happen now?  
  
(A giant white energy came down from the sky and went through the portal. The giant white energy  
is containing the Pokemon hybrids. Azulongmon flew away).  
  
AZULONGMON:THAT is going to happen! Your right, BlackWarGreymon. We must repair the seal before  
anything else happens.   
BLACKWARGREYMON:If the seal is broken, what will keep the wild Digimon from entering the real   
world, Azulongmon?  
AZULONGMON:I don't know yet. But, I do know that the Digidestined and the Tamers will do   
something about it. Along with the Devas and those 3 troublemakers.  
BLACKWARGREYMON:I hope so....  
  
LOCATION:Tokyo Apartment, Japan.  
  
(Izzy was sitting on a desk thats beside a window, overlooking a park. His laptop was in front   
of him and Tentomon was beside him. Tai and Agumon were with him as well).  
  
TAI:Hurry up, Izzy. Tell me what is so important before Takato and Kazu arrives!  
IZZY:Its about that place that took your sister, Kari, captive as well as sealing Daemon in there  
otherwise, known as the Dark Ocean.  
TENTOMON:Whats with the Dark Ocean, Izzy?  
IZZY:According to Kari, she says that Digimon called Scubamon lives there. I looked throught my  
Digi-Dex and found out that Scubamon does not exist.  
AGUMON:Well, its no wonder. According to TK, Patamon and Gatomon-The Scubamon look like they were  
Divermon, minus the diving gear.  
TENTOMON:And, they weren't Digimon at all, just black creatures disguised themselves as Digimon   
and calls themselves, Scubamon. They wanted to take Kari to overthrow their Dark Undersea Master.  
TAI:Lucky, Gatomon Digivolved to Angewomon and saved Kari. But, I wonder who is the Dark Undersea  
Master is.... WaruSeadramon?  
IZZY:Nah.... Thats the Dark Digimon of the Sea, one of the 5 Virus Ultimate leaders that works  
for Valmarmon, then WarDevidramon.  
AGUMON:I hope the readers understand what we are saying.  
TENTOMON:If they read 'Series 3-WarDevidramon Attacks', then they will understand.  
TAI:Cut it out, you guys. *Sigh* Man, I'm bored.  
IZZY:Thats a good sign, right? I mean, if there are no bad Digimon out there, it means that the  
world is save now.  
TENTOMON:Well, I just like to loosen some energy and blast some evil Digimon away when I'm  
Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon or HerculesKabuterimon.  
AGUMON:I rather blast them away when I'm Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon or Omnimon.  
TAI:What, no SkullGreymon?  
IZZY:Cut it out!!! Don't make this conversation go even more insane.  
AGUMON:Too late.  
TAI:Sorry, Izzy. We are just trying to wake ourselves up from boredom.  
TENTOMON:Its tiring.   
IZZY:Its tiring listening to all of you moaning. Look, something will show up and maybe we will  
go into a new adventure.  
TAI:Oh really? When?  
  
(Suddenly, before Izzy could reply, the screen on Izzy's laptop glowed and the Pokemon hybrids  
came out and fell on top of Tai, Agumon, Izzy and Tentomon).  
  
CHRIS:We landed on somebody.  
TENTOMON:Yes! Me!  
FIRE STORM:Now what?  
AGUMON:Your telling me! You guys look like Pokemon!  
ZAI-DOS:We are! We are also human.  
OVERDARK:We are Pokemon hybrids.  
TAI:Pokemon hybrids?!  
AGUMON:Run for your life if there is a Digimon hybrid....  
SERENA:Whats a Digimon?  
TAI:Your sitting on two of them.  
IZZY:Happy, Tai?  
TAI:Huh?  
IZZY:You, Agumon AND Tentomon were complaining how you guys wanted some sort of adventure and  
excitment and now, THEY ARE SITTING ON TOP OF US!!!!  
FIRE STORM:No need to shout.  
TENTOMON:Well, I can shout this one. GET OFF US!!!!!!  
  
LOCATION:Station Square.  
  
(Since the hybrids landed on top of Tai and Izzy, what happened to Yugi, Tea, Bakura, Joey,  
Tristen, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Ikky and Medabee? Well, they landed in Station  
Square where they had a soft landing on the sidewalk).  
  
MISTY:Ow...... Call THAT soft landing?!  
MEDABEE:If THATS soft landing, I hate to see a hard landing.  
JOEY:Where are we?! What is this big city?!  
BROCK:Looks like we landed at New York.  
TEA:Or maybe something else.  
  
(Yugi spotted a 'Welcome' sign and read it...)  
  
YUGI:Heres a sign. Its says that we are in Station Square.  
IKKY:Station Square? I wonder why.  
ASH:Theres a train station over there, it looks like its in the middle of the city.  
PIKACHU:Pika....  
VOICE:Citizens of Station Square!  
  
(Everyone stopped what they were doing and spotted a fat man sitting in a hover unit with a evil  
purple whippet dog).  
  
CITIZEN 1:Oh no!!!!  
CITIZEN 2:Its Dr. Robotnik!!!!  
ROBOTNIK:And don't forget me dear friend, Belladonna.  
BELLADONNA:Haha!!! Yes, thats correct. Perfect place to terroise, right?  
ROBOTNIK:Yes... Sonic and Charlie Barkin doesn't know we are here.... Lets blow this place up.  
BELLADONNA:Okay.  
IKKY:They are gonna what?!  
TRISTEN:Blow up the city?! They can't do that!  
MISTY:What are we going to do?!  
  
(Yugi's Millenium Puzzle glowed again.....)  
  
Yu-gi-ohhhhhhh!!!   
  
(Yugi becomes Yami Yugi and ran up to Robotnik).  
  
BAKURA:Yugi!! Wait a second!!!  
  
(Robotnik noticed Yami and smiled as Yami brought his Duel Cards out).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Yes, how can I help you?  
YAMI:I can't let you destroy this city, taking thousands of lives along with it.  
ROBOTNIK:And, you think you can stop ME?! I'm Dr. Robotnik!!!  
BELLADONNA:A.K.A Dr. Eggman.  
ROBOTNIK:DON'T tell him THAT!!!!!!  
  
(Ash, Pikachu, Ikky, Joey and Medabee were rolling on the floor with laughter).  
  
ASH:*Laughs* E-Eggman!!!  
PIKACHU:Pika... Pika.... Chu....!  
JOEY:*Laughs* No wonder! He looks like an egg!!!  
IKKY:*Laughs* Watch out, the chickens about!!!  
MEDABEE:*Laughs* I'm a bit scrambled at the moment!  
ROBOTNIK:SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!! If you keep on laughing at my name, I WILL blow this city up!!!  
  
(Ash, Pikachu, Joey, Ikky and Medabee stopped laughing and quickly got up).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Thats better. Thank you. Now, as for YOU!  
YAMI:Yes?  
ROBOTNIK:How can you stop me from blowing this city up?  
  
(Yami held his cards out).  
  
YAMI:With this. We each draw one card out each and the one with the highest attack power wins.  
If I win, you will never blow this city up.  
ROBOTNIK:And, if I win, I WILL blow this city up. Now... lets see...  
  
(Robotnik took a card from the top pile of Yami's cards and showed....)  
  
ROBOTNIK:Here we are! Beat THIS!!!!  
  
*Curse of Dragon* ATTACK:2000. DEFENCE:1500.  
  
BELLADONNA:Good card. Its yourt turn.  
  
(Yami drew his card and smiled).  
  
YAMI:And, here is MY card!  
  
(Yami turned his card around to show and......)  
  
*Dark Magician* ATTACK:2500. DEFENCE:2100.  
  
(Robotnik was so shocked, he fell out of his Egg-Mobile and dropped the Curse of Dragon card,  
which Yami grabbed and placed it in his deck. Belladonna shook her head).  
  
BELLADONNA:Fancy that.... What kind of evil villain are you anyway? Beaten by 500 points higher?  
ROBOTNIK:If anyone says 'a lousy one', I'll kill 'em!  
YAMI:Let it go! You lost so, you can't blow the city up.  
BELLADONNA:He can't, but I can!!!  
  
(Belladonna pressed the button but, nothing happened).  
  
BELLADONNA:Huh?!  
IKKY:Theres no explosion.  
  
(A blue hedgehog zoomed up beside Ikky, holding a black box).  
  
ROBOTNIK:Sonic?!  
YAMI:Hes Sonic?  
SONIC:Hey, Eggman.  
ROBOTNIK:Oh, I give up.....  
SONIC:I think this belongs to you.  
  
(Sonic tossed the black box to Robotnik. The mad doctor stared at it and grumbled).  
  
ROBOTNIK:I reeaaaaaalllllllyyyyyy hate you, Sonic!  
BELLADONNA:Don't tell me, he disarmed the bomb?  
SONIC:Yep. Disarmed it before these guys showed up. Gotta say, Eggman. First time you played a  
card gamne and lost 500 points lower than this Dark Magician card.  
ROBOTNIK:Two losses in the same day, what are the stinkin' odds?!  
  
(Robotnik climbed back into the Egg-Moblie, grumbling. He turned back to Sonic saying...)  
  
ROBOTNIK:I'll get you for this, Sonic! I'll get you for THIS!  
SONIC:You always say that and does it come true?  
ROBOTNIK............... No.  
  
(Robotnik flew away in his Egg-Mobile with Belladonna at his side).  
  
ROBOTNIK:I give up! I REALLY give up!  
BELLADONNA:Calm down, we must think of a new plan.  
ROBOTNIK:Like what?!  
BELLADONNA:Hmm.... just give me some time to figure a plan that will help us win this war.  
ROBOTNIK:*Sigh* Fine!  
  
(As they left, Sonic turned his attention to Yami).  
  
SONIC:Hey, that was a good one, buddy.  
YAMI:Thank you. I'm glad we bump into you, Sonic. Some Digimon called BlackWarGreymon tells us  
that you can contact the Digidestined and the Tamers.  
SONIC:Sure thing. How come?  
BROCK:A Tamer that has Antylamon is being after by a group of Ultimate Digimon calls themselves  
the Devas.  
SONIC:Antylamon...... Ultimate form of Lopmon, Suzie's Digimon partner.  
JOEY:Thats her!  
SONIC:I think you better explain this to Suzie's older brother, Henry. Hes here in this city.  
VOICE:Sonic!  
  
(Sonic turned around to see Henry running up to him with Terriermon, Joe, Gomamon, Sora, Biyomon,  
Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, Ninetalesuk, Lady, Scamp, Angel, Dodger and Oliver).  
  
SONIC:And, here they come.  
  
(Tails landed in front of Sonic).  
  
TAILS:Well?  
SONIC:Eggman is gone and is now a hard boiled egg.  
TAILS:That joke never gets old. *Laughs*  
ASH:Does to me.....  
NINETALESUK:Sonic, who are these people?  
MISTY:Hey, look. A talking Ninetales.  
NINETALESUK:Oh, great(!) Pokemon trainers.  
CHARLIE:Erm.... Sonic?  
SONIC:They are here to warn Henry about her sister.  
HENRY:My sister? What about Suzie?!  
YAMI:She and her Digimon, Lopmon, are on the run from 11 Ultimate monsters call the Devas.  
TERRIERMON:They are back?! No way!  
TEA:Where is your little sister?  
HENRY:At Japan, I asked Takato and Kazu to look after him. I hope they are all right.  
SONIC:We better find a phone soon, our Imperialdramon ride doesn't come till tomorrow. Better  
find the hotel and get some rooms, because we have a big fight on our hands.  
MEDABEE:Not only that, some Digimon called Etemon is here as well with Arukenimon and Mummymon.  
GOMAMON:Etemon?! Oh NO!  
JOE:Devas..... Arukenimon..... Mummymon..... Etemon..... What is going on here?!  
ITCHY:You asking me?!  
TAILS:Oh boy.....  
  
LOCATION:Tokyo Apartment, Japan.  
  
(Sooner or later, Tai, Izzy, Agumon and Tentomon were able to free themselves from the Pokemon  
hybrids. Izzy sat back at his seat beside his laptop and looked at the hybrids. There was a knock  
on the door).  
  
TAI:Oh.... come in.....  
  
(Takato opened the door with Guilmon at his side. Kazu came in, holding a purple furball with a  
metal helmet and a raccon-like tail. Suzie came in holding Lopmon).  
  
TAKATO:Hey, Tai. Er... whats with the fancy dress party.  
RICK:You haven't seen a hybrid before, have ya?  
GUILMON:Hybrid, whats a hybrid Takato?  
TAKATO:Erm... I dunno.  
TENTOMON:Well, according to them. These new comers are half Pokemon, half humans.  
KAZU:Where did they come from?  
TAI:Would 'They came out of the computer' be good enough?  
TAKATO:I think so.  
AGUMON:Hey, Kazu. Wheres Guardromon? Your Digimon? And, whats that in your arms?!  
KAZU:This? This IS Guardromon. This is Kapurimon.  
KAPURIMON:Hello.  
IZZY:Kapurimon?  
  
(Izzy turned to his laptop and brought up the Digi-Dex, typing 'Kapurimon' and....)  
  
NAME:Kapurimon.  
LEVEL:In-Training.  
TYPE:Unknown.  
Lesser Digimon.  
Kapurimon is Guardromon's In-Training form.  
  
TAI:Guardromon is now in his In-Training form, huh?  
KAZU:Thats right.  
AMBER:Hey, forgot about us?  
AGUMON:How could I forget about you? Since this Dragonite hybrid is SITTING ON MY TAIL!!!  
MAELSTROM:Oh, sorry.  
AGUMON:Just be glad I'm not Greymon otherwise...  
TAI:Agumon!  
AGUMON:Oh.....  
LOPMON:So, Izzy. What are their names?  
IZZY:Oh, yeah. Can you guys introduce yourselfs please?  
FIRE STORM:Well, my name is Fire Storm. A Growlithe hybrid.  
IZZY:And you?  
SERENA:Serena, Fire Storm's girlfriend. A Ninetales hybrid.  
AGUMON:Next!  
TAI:Agumon, be quiet!  
AGUMON:Sorry.  
CHRIS:*Laughs* I'm Chris Bradford. A Flareon hybrid.  
ANDREA:And, I'm Andrea, Chris' wife and a Vaporeon hybrid.  
OVERDARK:Overdark, Houndoom hybrid.  
MAELSTROM:Maelstrom I am, a Dragonite hybrid.  
ZAI-DOS:I'm a Zapdos hybrid and my name is Zai-Dos.  
  
(Tai looked at Rick, who was sitting beside him).  
  
TAI:And you are......?  
RICK:Rick. Typhlosion hybrid.  
FIRE STORM:Hes not very tactful.  
TAI:I see....  
TEMPEST:I'm Tempest, a Sneasel hybrid. I sometimes go crazy but, when serious things come, I  
go serious.  
IZZY:Good.  
  
(Suzie ran up to Chantal and Amber).  
  
SUZIE:Hello, I'm Suzie and this is Lopmon. Who are you?  
AMBER:I'm Amber, Suzie. A Charizard hybrid.  
CHANTAL:And I'm Chantal, a Persian hybrid.  
  
(Kazu looked at the 2 remaining hybrids, Shadow Heart and Mantis).  
  
KAZU:You two are the only ones left who hasn't introduce themselves.  
SHADOW HEART:Well, I'm Shadow Heart. I am an Umbreon hybrid.  
KAPURIMON:The last one looks like a Scyther hybrid.  
MANTIS:Yes, I'm a Scyther hybrid and my name is Mantis.  
TAKATO:Gee, what a surprise there(!)  
TAI:Okay. My name is Tai and this is my Digimon partner and friend, Agumon.  
AGUMON:Hello.  
IZZY:I'm Izzy and this is Tentomon.  
TENTOMON:Hi.  
SUZIE:I already introduce myself but, I'm Suzie and this is Lopmon.  
LOPMON:Hello.  
KAZU:I'm Kazu and this is Kapurimon, or Guardromon once he Digivolves.  
KAPURIMON:Hello.  
TAKATO:And I'm Takato. This is my good friend, Guilmon.  
GUILMON:Hi.  
IZZY:So, what happened? How did you guys get into our world?  
FIRE STORM:Well, these 'Digimon' as you call it, one of them was in our world and we followed it.  
TENTOMON:And ended up on top of us?  
FIRE STORM:Yeah, thats the story.  
TAI:Hm, we need to tell the others.  
  
(Tai quickly got up and when into the living room, grabbing the phone, dialing).  
  
TAI:Get some more imformation from them, Izzy. Maybe we are getting a new enemy!  
IZZY:Like what? The Hybrid Master?!  
TAI:No! Look, Izzy. Use the Digi-Dex and use it to find the Digimon that Fire Storm and his  
friends followed.  
AGUMON:Impossible, Tai!  
KAPURIMON:There like over a thousand Digimon. It could be any of them.  
TENTOMON:Could help if we use the attack searcher.   
IZZY:Attack searcher?  
TENTOMON:Ahuh. For example, Izzy. If you place 'Pepper Breath' in the box and selected 'Find',  
you'll get 'Agumon'.  
IZZY:Good idea. Did that Digimon said anything about his attack.  
CHRIS:Well, he said Beserker Rage.  
IZZY:Right. That will do.  
  
(Tai said 'yes' silently).  
  
TAKATO:Whats the matter with you, Tai?  
TAI:I got through! The others are staying at Station Square hotel. I'm onto the hotel desk.   
Hello?   
  
LOCATION:Tokyo Apartment, Japan/Station Square Hotel.  
  
(This is like a split-screen. On one side is Tai and on the other side was a cleaning lady that  
was standing beside the desk).  
  
TAI:Hello, this is Tai!  
C. LADY:Your selling ties?  
TAI:No, no, no! My NAME is Tai! I want to speak to Sonic the Hedgehog!  
C. LADY:Thats funny. Hes staying in this hotel.  
TAI:Is he here?  
C. LADY:Yes.  
TAI:Thats great! Can I speak to him?  
C. LADY:Oh, I would like to speak to him too.  
TAI:Can you put him one please?  
C. LADY:Of course.  
  
(The absent-minded cleaning lady placed the telephone back onto the hook and wandered off).  
  
C. LADY:Now. Where could Sonic be?  
  
LOCATION:Tokyo Apartment, Japan.  
  
(Tai stood there, holding the phone, with a face thats deflated).  
  
TAI:....... Where have I done this before?  
  
(Amber stuck her head out of the door and looked confused).  
  
AMBER:Are... you all right?  
TAI:Oh, yeah. Everything is a-okay. Nothing is going wrong. Its going smoothly.  
AMBER:Ahuh...... you couldn't get them, could ya?  
TAI:The truth..... No.  
  
(Tai slammed the phone down in anger and stormed into the computer room).  
  
IZZY:By the sound of you slamming the phone down, you couldn't get anyone, right Tai?  
TAI:Why don't you just rub it in?!  
AGUMON:Chill, Tai.  
TAI:Yeah, okay, Agumon. So, anything about that Digimon Fire Storm followed?  
IZZY:Not yet, Tai.  
  
(The laptop started to beep).  
  
OVERDARK:Whats that?  
GUILMON:Its the computer, its beeping.  
KAPURIMON:Why? Is it swearing?  
ZAI-DOS:I think its found the Digimon we are looking for.  
IZZY:No, its only 75% done. Its just an e-mail from Gennai in the Digital World.  
FIRE STORM:The what?  
TENTOMON:The Digital World is where we Digimon come from.  
CHRIS:I see. What does it say?  
IZZY..... Tai, we have a problem here.promise me you won't scream.  
TAI:Whats up, Izzy?Err... yeah, Izzy. I promise.  
IZZY:The seal in the Digital World that makes the defence between our world and the Digital World  
has been destroyed by 3 of our old enemies.  
TENTOMON:What?! That means wild Digimon can enter our world without any problems! Who would do a  
thing like that?  
IZZY:Tai, promise me you won't scream.  
TAI:I promise.  
IZZY:Etemon, Arukenimon and Mummymon.....  
TAI:WHAT?!!!!!  
MAELSTROM:You promised!  
TAI:How can THEY be alive?!  
IZZY:I dunno. Somebody must have brought them back to life! Along with these Devas....  
KAZU:Hey! Those are OUR old enemies! There use to be 12 of them and they are something to do with  
the Chinese zodiac.  
LOPMON:My Ultimate form, Antylamon, was a Rabbit Deva till I turn my back on them for Suzie. They  
vowed to hate and kill humans.  
SERENA:I hope they don't mean hybrids as well.  
TAI:What else, Izzy?  
IZZY:It seems these Digimon are lead by some unknown Ultimate Digimon. *Sigh* More searching.  
MANTIS:What?! Again?!  
  
*BEEP* *DIGIMON SEARCH COMPLETED* *BEEP*  
  
IZZY:A 100% search completed! Only one Digimon was found. Fire Storm, is THIS it?  
FIRE STORM:Yeah, thats him!  
AGUMON:Atolmdramon!  
  
NAME:Atolmdramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Dark Dragon Digimon.  
Atolmdramon likes nothing but, to kill innocent people. His Beserker Rage is deadly. Countless  
dark arrows will kill you with one tap!  
  
TENTOMON:Atolmdramon is a strong and a very deadly Digimon. Even the experence Tamer will have  
problems controlling HIM!  
FIRE STORM:So, what now?  
TAI:I guess we are going to have to wait till we get any news from the others.  
  
LOCATION:Station Square.  
  
(Things are REALLY gonna go crazy. Rika, Renamon, TK, Patamon, Matt, Gabumon, Ken, Wormmon,   
Balto, Jenna and Aleu were in the casino area of Station Square.... noticing a mist coming out  
of a manhole).  
  
BALTO:Hey! Why is that mist coming out of that manhole?!  
RIKA:Its not a mist! Its a Digital Field! Wild Digimon comes out of that!  
KEN:If thats true, it looks like a big one is coming out of there!  
  
(When the mist vanished, Atolmdramon flew there, roaring. Underneath him was 5 Digimon. Gabumon   
growled at them).  
  
GABUMON:Ita Atolmdramon!  
RENAMON:An Ultimate!  
ALEU:This battle won't be easy for you guys.  
TK:We need to contact Henry and the others.  
PATAMON:Right!  
  
(At the main area of Station Square, Sora got Ken's e-mail in her D-Terminal).  
  
SORA:Looks like TK's group has got problems.  
SONIC:Why? Whats up?  
SORA:Atolmdramon and a few Digimon are at the casino area of Station Square. We gotta go and   
help them!  
ASH:Can we come too? We will help out!  
MISTY:Thats right!  
PIKACHU:Pika!  
JOE:Come on then! Lets go!  
  
LOCATION:Tokyo Apartment, Japan.  
  
(Everyone was having their lunch when, from outside....)  
  
PAJIRAMON:Treasure Bow!!!  
  
(The windows were smashed from outside, the girls screamed as Tai ran over to the window. Fire  
Storm hugged Serena and Chris hugged Andera).  
  
TAI:What was that?!  
TAKATO:That was Pajiramon! The Sheep Deva! Watch out, Tai! Shes a Ultimate!   
ANDREA:Her special attack is Treasure Bow.  
GUILMON:How do you know that?!  
ANDREA:She used it to try and kill us!  
  
(Tai looked down to see Pajiramon standing with 10 other Digimon. Takato joined Tai at the   
window and gasped).  
  
TAKATO:Gennai wasn't kidding.... They ARE back!  
TAI:Takato! Along with Pajiramon, who are the other Devas?!  
TAKATO:Mihiramon-Tiger. Sandiramon-Snake. Sinduramon-Rooster. Vajramon-Ox. Indramon-Horse.   
Kumbhiramon-Rat. Makuramon-Monkey. Vikaralamon-Pig. Majiramon-Dragon. And, Chatsuramon-Dog.  
All Ultimate Digimon.  
TAI:Great(!) What do you want from us?!  
SANDIRAMON:We want the ex-Rabbit Deva! Antylamon!!!!  
CHATSURAMON:Also known as Lopmon! We want her and her Tamer down here NOW!  
MIHIRAMON:Otherwise, face the power of the Devas!  
  
(Tai and Takato went in and walked over to their Digimon).  
  
SHADOW HEART:What are you guys gonna do?! Your not gonna fight them, are you?  
TAI:Its not gonna be easy. Sometimes, the best way to get out of the danger, is to FIGHT!  
TEMPEST:Are you guys sure you can win?  
  
(Tai, Takato, Izzy, Kazu and Suzie lined up together. Agumon, Tentomon, Kapurimon, Lopmon and  
Guilmon stood beside their partners).  
  
TAI:Tempest. We are the Digidestined and Tamers! We can do anything to protect the world!  
  
(Shadows of MetalGreymon, Andromon, Antylamon, MegaKabuterimon and WarGrowlmon hovered above  
their partners. The only path for them to get out of this mess.... is to FIGHT!!!)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
Tai and the others are going ahead against the Devas! Will they win or will they not? Meanwhile,  
theres a big fight in Station Square where the good side isn't winning until Ken activates his  
Digiegg of Kindness, bringing forth Pucchiemon! And, where did Davis go?! Stay tuned. 


	4. Chaos in Station Square! Arise Pucchiemo...

DIFFERENT MONSTERS IN DIFFERENT WORLDS.  
Part 4-Chaos in Station Square! Arise Pucchiemon, the Kindness Pixie! By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Tokyo Apartment, Japan.  
  
(Moments after the Pokemon hybrids arrived, things are going to be crazy in this world. The Devas  
have cornered Tai, Izzy, Takato, Kazu, Suzie, Guilmon, Agumon, Kapurimon, Lopmon, Tentomon and  
the Pokemon hybrids inside a apartment building......)  
  
CHATSURAMON:Listen to me, humans. Hand over Lopmon and her human friend right now! Or else!  
AGUMON:Or else what?!  
AMBER:Bad move!  
MIHIRAMON:Or else, we'll get them by force! The hard way!  
  
(Mihiramon turned to Majiramon, the Dragon Deva, and nodded).  
  
MIHIRAMON:Go get them!  
MAJIRAMON:Right!  
  
(Majiramon flew up to the window and gasped).  
  
MAJIRAMON:Fellow Devas! They're gone!  
INDRAMON:Thats impossible!  
VOICE:Yeah, it is!  
  
(The Devas turned around to see the gang standing before them).  
  
MAJIRAMON:What is this?!  
  
DIGIVOLUTION.....  
Kapurimon Digivolve to...... GUARDROMON!!!  
Guilmon Digivolve to........ GROWLMON!!!  
  
Agumon Digivolve to........ GREYMON!!!  
Tentomon Digivolve to...... KABUTERIMON!!!  
  
(4 Champion Digimon stood in front of the Devas).  
  
IZZY:Hmm. Prodigious! Kapurimon bypassed his Rookie level and Digivolved into his Champion form,  
Guardromon. Amazing.  
FIRE STORM:Explain to me quickly about these Digimon levels, please?  
TAI:Baby/In-Training/Rookie/Champion/Ultimate/Mega. When a Digimon goes to the next level, it is  
called Digivolving.  
IZZY:And Digimon can be either Vaccine, Virus or Data. Is that enough?  
FIRE STORM:Yeah.... I think.  
  
(Pajiramon, the Sheep Deva, noticed the hybrids).  
  
PAJIRAMON:Well, well. And who, or what, are you?  
SERENA:We're, *gulp*, hybrids. Half Pokemon, half humans.  
PAJIRAMON:Ha! You just a group of freaks!  
OVERDARK:Freaks?! I'll show you 'freaks'!!!!  
  
(Shadow Heart and Mantis had to hold Overdark back).  
  
KAZU:Calm down, bub! Your a hybrid, not an Ultimate Digimon!  
OVERDARK:They called me a 'freak'! I'm gonna kill them!  
KAZU:Whats wrong with him?  
IZZY:Overdark is a Houndoom hybrid. Houndoom are Fire and Dark type Pokemon. Overdark is just   
showing his Dark rage.  
VAJRAMON:Now, hand over Lopmon and her Tamer! Your foolish Digimon can't stop us!  
TAI:Thats what you think!  
LOPMON:Suzie, let me go in and stop them!  
SUZIE:Okay.  
  
Greymon Digivolve to...... METALGREYMON!!!  
Kabuterimon Digivolve to....... MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!  
  
Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to....... WARGROWLMON!!!  
Guardromon Matrix Digivolve to..... ANDROMON!!!  
Lopmon Matrix Digivolve to......... ANTYLAMON!!!  
  
IZZY:Okay.... Lopmon bypassed her Champion level to become Ultimate?!  
RICK:Please stop it with the Digimon talk, I'm lost right here, right now!  
TAI:So, you don't know if you are in trouble or not?  
RICK:Oh, I know I'm in trouble with these 11 creatures trying to kill us, I'm just lost about  
Digivolving or Champion levels.  
  
(Indramon, Horse Deva, laughed all the sudden).  
  
TAKATO:Whats so funny?!  
INDRAMON:WarGrowlmon may have destroyed me the last time but, that was when I was all alone!  
Now, we are together to teach Antylamon a lesson for to become a tratior!  
MEGAKABUTERIMON:Come on then! Lets battle!  
CHATSURAMON:So be it! But, after this battle, you'll regret you have ever faced against the Devas  
you fools!  
  
LOCATION:Station Square.   
  
(While Tai and the others faced against the Devas, things aren't going well for the others. In  
each and different locations of Station Square, wild Digimon roam and caused a lot of damage.  
In one area, Davis, Yolei, Mimi, Cody, Shaina, Shane and Sannabelle watched 2 Digimon stomping on  
cars that was, luckly, containing no humans).  
  
SHANE:Okay. This is going crazy! Who are they and what they are doing?  
PALMON:Thats DarkTyrannomon and Jagamon!  
  
NAME:DarkTyrannomon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Dinosaur Digimon.  
A virus has turned the Data type Tyrannomon into the evil DarkTyrannomon that can be very   
dangerous to face against with his Fire Blast and Iron Tail.  
  
NAME:Jagamon.   
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Vegetation Digimon.  
Be careful about this Digimon. They killed a Meramon by being a herd and their attacks are called  
Potato Smash and Fried Potato. You better forget to order the chips with your pizza next time   
after facing these Jagamons.  
  
DAVIS:What are they doing here? Isn't the defences between our world and the Digital World  
been sealed up?  
VEEMON:Something must have happened to it!  
SANNABELLE:Listen, I don't wanna shout but... DO SOMETHING!!  
MIMI:Shes right! We better stop them!   
SHAINA:Then fight them and send them back to the Digital World! Before this city becomes rubble!  
CODY:Armadilliomon, you ready?  
ARMADILLIOMON:Yeah!  
HAWKMON:Yolei?  
YOLEI:Go for it!  
  
Palmon Digivolve to.... TOGEMON!!!  
  
Veemon Armour Digivolve to..... (Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon and WarGreymon) FLAMEDRAMON, THE   
FIRE OF COURAGE!!!!  
  
Armadilliomon Armour Digivolve to..... (Tentomon, Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon and   
HerculesKabuterimon) DIGMON, THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE!!!!  
  
*Armour Digivolve*  
  
Hawkmon Armour Digivolve to...... (Biyomon, Birdramon, Garudamon and Phoenixmon) HALSEMON, THE  
WINGS OF LOVE!!!!  
  
(DarkTyrannomon roared as Flamedramon and Garurumon leapt towards him).  
  
DARKTYRANNOMON:Fire Blast!  
  
(DarkTyrannomon opened his mouth and a giant flamethrower came towards Flamedramon but, he just  
absorbed the flame and.....)  
  
FLAMEDRAMON:Fire Rocket!  
  
(Flamedramon hitted DarkTryannomon's head with his flaming fists. Togemon started to spin in one  
spot and fired thousands of small needles).  
  
TOGEMON:Take this!! Needle Spray!!!  
  
(DarkTyrannomon fell to the ground in pain. Mimi brought out a laptop and opened it).  
  
MIMI:Davis! Now!  
DAVIS:Right!  
  
(Davis held his D3 in front of the screen).  
  
DAVIS:Digi-Port, open!  
  
(The screen glowed and Davis quickly stepped out of the way, letting DarkTyrannomon getting  
sucked into).  
  
FLAMEDRAMON:Big bad DarkTyrannomon is back into the Digital World.  
DAVIS:All that is left is Jagamon!  
  
(Digmon and Halsemon were facing Jagamon, and are having good luck).  
  
JAGAMON:I'm not going back and you can't make me! I'm a Ultimate!  
HALSEMON:Levels don't matter in this battle.  
DIGMON:Yeah, specially since your a walking potato!  
JAGAMON:Don't call me that!!!!! Fried Potato!!!  
  
(Jagamon threw some potatoes towards Digmon, which he begun to spun his drills).  
  
DIGMON:Its time to drill!!  
  
(When the potatoes hitted Digmon's drills, they were on the floor, chopped into chips).  
  
DIGMON:Hey, after this battle. Lets go get something to eat. I feel like having burgers with  
a side of fries!  
JAGAMON:THATS NOT FUNNY!  
  
(Halsemon jumped into the air and started to spin).  
  
HALSEMON:Tempest Wing!  
  
(Jagamon was caught in Halsemon's spinning wave and flew into the air. Matt stood in the position  
where Jagamon might land, holding his laptop out).  
  
JAGAMON:Help! I wanna go home now!!!  
MATT:You got your wish! Here it comes!  
  
(Jagamon was sucked into the laptop and Matt closed it after that).  
  
YOLEI:*Phew* Jagamon and DarkTyrannomon are back in the Digital World.  
SHANE:Now what?  
MIMI:We better find the others, and get to the bottom of this!  
  
(Mimi, Davis, Sannabelle and Shane ran with Togemon while Yolei, Cody and Shaina jumped onto  
Halsemon's back. Halsemon started to run with Mimi and the others in able to catch up. As for   
Digmon, well...)  
  
DIGMON:Hey! Wait for me! *Pants* This is what I get for short legs!  
  
(In the casino area, the others weren't having much luck facing against Atolmdramon and the 5  
mysterious Digimon underneath him).  
  
NAME:Lynxmon.  
LEVEL:Armour.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Animal Digimon.  
Armour Digivolved form of Gatomon with the Digiegg of Courage. Her special attacks are Howling   
Buster and Wild Nail Claw.  
  
NAME:Harpymon.  
LEVEL:Armour.  
TYPE:Data.  
Mythical Digimon.  
Armour Digivolved form of Hawkmon with the Digiegg of Light. Her special attacks are called  
Wind Seeker/Mythical Wind and Silent Symphony.  
  
NAME:Maildramon.  
LEVEL:Armour.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Android Digimon.  
Armour Digivolved form of Gatomon with the Golden Digiegg of Miracles. His special attacks are  
called Iron Press and Lightning Spear.  
  
NAME:Sepikmon.  
LEVEL:Armour.  
TYPE:Data.  
Wizard Digimon.  
Armour Digivolved form of Armadilliomon with the Digiegg of Friendship. Spirit Boomerang and  
Charming Dancing are his special attacks. Charming Dancing will make you throw up.  
  
NAME:Flybeemon.  
LEVEL:Armour.  
TYPE:Data.  
Insectoid Digimon.  
Armour Digivolved form of Hawkmon with the Digiegg of Knowledge. His special attacks are called  
Lightning Spark/Fly Spark and Poison Stinger. Sounds like Beedrill, doesn't it?  
  
Gabumon Digivolve to..... GARURUMON!!!  
Patamon Digivolve to..... ANGEMON!!!  
Wormmon Digivolve to..... STINGMON!!!  
  
Renamon Digivolve to..... KYUBIMON!!!  
  
ATOLMDRAMON:Your going to have a hard time trying to destroy US!  
KYUBIMON:We'll only destroy YOU, Atolmdramon!!!  
ATOLMDRAMON:Fools! See if I care! You can't win!  
  
(Atolmdramon flew into the sky while Angemon followed).  
  
ANGEMON:Stingmon, follow me!  
STINGMON:Right, Angemon!  
  
(Ken gasped as he looked at his D3 and quickly called to Stingmon).  
  
KEN:Stingmon, WAIT!  
STINGMON:Whats wrong, Ken?  
KEN:My D3 is picking up a Digiegg nearby.  
MATT:What?! Impossible!  
BALTO:What Digiegg?  
GARURUMON:There are two kinds of Digiegg. One is where a Digimon starts their life....  
TK:And the other has a crest that will make a Digimon use an ancient Digivolving called Armour.  
RIKA:So, who does it belong to?  
TK:Well, mine isn't picking up the new Digiegg so, I think it belongs to Ken.  
STINGMON:It must be the Digiegg of Kindness.  
KEN:Where could it be?  
MATT:Well, you go and find it, Ken. We'll keep them busy for a while!  
KEN:Right!  
  
(Stingmon picked up Ken and flew into the air. Garurumon and Kyubimon looked at the 5 Armour  
Digimon and growled).  
  
MAILDRAMON:You really think you have the chance to beat all of us?  
KYUBIMON:Yes, we do.  
HAPRYMON:Fine! Prepare to die!  
GARURUMON:Attack!  
  
(Meanwhile.... Sonic and the others were in the hotel room, heading towards the casino area when  
Kenta came up to them, with MarineAngemon floating beside him).  
  
KENTA:Sonic! Glad your here! Kari and Angewomon needs help!  
SONIC:Why, whats up?  
KENTA:Look in the swimming pool area.  
  
(Yami looked over to Sonic).  
  
YAMI:We'll go to the casino and help your friends there. You go and help Kari.  
SONIC:Thanks.  
  
(Sonic led Henry, Terriermon, Joe, Gomamon, Sora, Biyomon, Charlie, Itchy, Sasha, Ninetalesuk,   
Lady, Scamp, Angel, Dodger, Oliver, Kenta and MarineAngemon into the swimming pool area while   
Yami Yugi led the others to the casino area).  
  
YAMI:(Thought) Ever since Allomon and Tyrannomon destroyed the seal with their stupid fighting  
because they are rivals, wild Digimon are entering this city without any problems at all. I hope  
we can stop this madness before anything else happens!  
  
(Outside in the swimming pool area, Sonic and the others stopped when they saw Kari, Jeri, Tramp,   
Annette, Colette, Danielle, Rita, Stryker and Ashley watching Angewomon and Leomon facing against  
a giant red sea dragon Digimon).  
  
TERRIERMON:Henry, is that...?  
HENRY:MegaSeadramon, yes.  
  
NAME:MegaSeadramon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Sea Animal Digimon.  
If Champion level Seadramon ever Digivolve the right way instead of become WaruSeadramon, this  
will be his true Ultimate form. MegaSeadramon is stronger than Seadramon and his special attacks  
are called Lightning Javelin and Mega Ice Blast.  
  
(Kari turned around and saw Sonic and the gang).  
  
KARI:Sonic! Help us!  
SONIC:Looks like its up to you guys. Are ya up for it?  
SORA:Of course.  
SORA:Leave it to us!  
  
DIGIVOLUTION.....  
Terriermon Digivolve to...... GARGOMON!!!  
  
Biyomon Digivolve to...... BIRDRAMON!!!  
Gomamon Digivolve to...... IKKAKUMON!!!  
  
(Things are going to be crazy for me to write all this but, Ken and Stingmon were having much  
luck trying to find the new Digiegg. When they found it, Ken gasped).  
  
KEN:Its... Its really mine... The Digiegg of Kindness. But, why me?  
STINGMON:Because, Ken, your crest is Kindness.  
KEN:Yeah... your right.  
  
(Ken bended down and grabbed the Digiegg of Kindness and picked it up).  
  
KEN:Stingmon... its really MY Digiegg.  
  
(Stingmon only replied by de-Digivolving back into Wormmon).  
  
WORMMON:Maybe this Digiegg will help us stop this madness.  
KEN:I hope so! Lets give it a try.  
WORMMON:Yeah.  
  
(Ken held the Digiegg of Kindness to Wormmon and...)  
  
KEN:Digi-Armour Energize!!!  
  
Wormmon Armour Digivolve to........ (Stingmon) PUCCHIEMON, THE KINDNESS PIXIE!!!  
  
(Ken uncovered his eyes to see a pink pixie floating in front of him).  
  
KEN:Wormmon?  
PUCCHIEMON:Its Pucchiemon now, Ken.  
  
NAME:Pucchiemon.  
LEVEL:Armour.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Pixie Digimon.  
Armour Digivolved form of Wormmon with the Digiegg of Kindness. His special attacks are Heavy   
Beam and Talon Arrow.  
  
KEN:Wow... my very own Armour Digimon.... Pucchiemon! What do you say we tidy up this mess?  
PUCCHIEMON:Lets do it to it!  
  
(In the casino area, Garurumon and Kyubimon weren't having any luck bring the 5 Armour Digimon  
now, even with Sepikmon using his Charming Dancing to make them feel a bit ill).  
  
KYUBIMON:I don't feel so good.  
GARURUMON:I tell ya. If I see one more Charming Dancing, I'll scream!  
SEPIKMON:Whoa! Judgement! Judgement Day has come!  
ALEU:What is that wacky Digimon talking about?  
LYNXMON:Your asking us?! Hes been like that before Atolmdramon arrived and led us here.  
SEPIKMON:Dragomon, leader of the Dark Ocean Digimon shall rise!  
TK:Dark Ocean?! Thats that creepy place that took Kari in with those phoney 'Scubamon'!  
MATT:Also the place were Daemon was once sealed before he was free with some help from a zombie  
Belladonna. Maybe Dragomon is the problem here.  
SEPIKMON:Oh, sorry. Have I gone off all the sudden?  
MAILDRAMON, HAPRYMON, LYNXMON, FLYBEEMON:Just attack, you idiot!  
SEPKIMON:Oh, okay.  
  
(Sepkimon leapt towards Kyubimon, holding a boomerang).  
  
RIKA:Kyubimon, NO!  
KYUBIMON:Rika... help me...  
SEPIKMON:Spirit Boomerang!!!  
VOICE:Kiss your bot goodbye!  
  
(Sepkimon quickly landed and saw Ikky ordering Medabee to attack).  
  
MEDABEE:Take this! Missle Launch!  
  
(Medabee fired two missles from his horns and hitted Sepikmon, knocking him down).  
  
SEPIKMON:Whoa... A judgement on me... Whoa...  
FLYBEEMON:Wonder if there is a Judgemon.  
HAPRYMON:If there is, I hope hes smarter than this idiot.  
  
(Garurumon and Kyubimon quickly recovered and ran towards the 4 remaining Armour Digimon).  
  
GARURUMON:Its now or never!  
KYUBIMON:We must attack, now!  
GARURUMON:Howling Blaster!!!  
KYUBIMON:Fox Tail Inferno!!!  
MAILDRAMON:Watch out!!  
FLYBEEMON:It was the perfect destraction for them to attack us!  
LYNXMON:Oh, great(!)  
  
(Garurumon and Kyubimon's attacks knocked Flybeemon, Maildramon and Lynxmon but not, Harpymon  
quickly jumped into the air and laughed).  
  
HARPYMON:Ha! You missed!  
  
(Ash and Pikachu arrived on the scene. Pikachu hopped off Ash's shoulder).  
  
ASH:Thats what you think! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!  
PIKACHU:Pika!  
  
(Pikachu's red cheeks sparkled as electricity came out and he fired a Thunderbolt towards   
Harpymon but, the attack missed).  
  
HARPYMON:Ha ha! You missed again!  
PIKACHU:Pika!  
ASH:Oh no!  
RIKA:Harpymon is very dangerous! We must be careful!  
HARPYMON:Ha! You can't stop me!  
  
(Then, Pucchiemon came back Harpymon).  
  
PUCCHIEMON:Talon Arrow!  
  
(Pucchiemon fired his Talon Arrow towards Harpymon knocking him to the floor).  
  
HARPYMON:Yah!! He got me!!!  
  
(When Harpymon crashed, Ken appeared).  
  
TK:Ken!  
KEN:TK! I did it! The Digiegg of Kindness is mine and Wormmon Armour Digivolved! Meet Pucchiemon!  
PUCCHIEMON:Hi!  
  
(Matt brought out his laptop and held it to TK).  
  
MATT:Okay, little bro! Do your stuff!   
TK:Right!  
  
(TK held his D3 to the laptop screen).  
  
TK:Here we go! Digi-Port open!  
  
(After saying that, the screen started to glow. Matt turned the screen towards the 5 fallen  
Armour Digimon and they were sucked in. Rika ran up to Ikky, Medabee, Ash and Pikachu with  
Kyubimon at her side).  
  
RIKA:Thanks for helping us!  
IKKY:No problem.  
MEDABEE:Sepikmon better learn how to keep his mind onto battle.  
KYUBIMON:That will be the day!  
  
(TK laughed and then, he gasped).  
  
TK:Oh no!  
BALTO:Whats wrong, TK?  
TK:We forgotten Atoldramon! Hes still here! And, Angemon is still fighting him!  
  
(TK looked up to see Atolmdramon and Angemon still facing each other. Yami Yugi appeared beside  
TK and turned to him).  
  
YAMI:We have other problems. Your old enemies called the Devas along with Arukenimon, Mummymon  
and Etemon are here.  
MATT:Etemon?!  
PUCCHIEMON:Arukenimon and Mummymon?!  
RIKA:Devas?!  
YAMI:Yes, while your friends are at the swimming pool area facing another wild Digimon.  
KEN:Me and Pucchiemon will go to the swimming pool area and help them!  
MATT:Good luck!  
  
(Ken ran with Pucchiemon beside him and went through the hotel in order to get to the swimming  
pool area. He ran past Misty, Brock, Joey, Tristen, Tea and Bakura and went into the pool area.  
He saw Birdramon, Ikkakumon, Angewomon, Gargomon and Leomon facing against MegaSeadramon. Ken  
turned to Pucchiemon).  
  
KEN:Pucchiemon, knock MegaSeadramon out!  
PUCCHIEMON:Right!  
  
(Pucchiemon flew up high and...)  
  
PUCCHIEMON:Heavy Beam!  
MEGASEADRAMON:What in the world...?  
  
(Heavy Beam knocked MegaSeadramon onto the beach).  
  
MEGASEADRAMON:Ow! That hurts!  
TRAM:Whats wrong, baby? Did that attack hurt ya?  
MEGASEADRAMON:Oh, very funny! Just send me back to the Digital World, why don't ya?!  
  
(Sonic brought out a laptop and held it to Kari).  
  
SONIC:We will. Kari, will you do the honours?  
KARI:Of course.  
  
(Kari held her D3 out and...)  
  
KARI:Digi-Port open!  
  
(Sonic held the laptop to MegaSeadramon and sucked him in...)  
  
MEGASEADRAMON:Don't think you seen the last of meeeeeeeeeeeee.....!!!!!!  
  
(Sonic slammed the laptop and turned to Ken, which Pucchiemon changed back to Wormmon).  
  
SONIC:Glad you came, Ken! Whats that Digimon called?  
KEN:Pucchiemon, thats what Wormmon looks like when I use the Digiegg of Kindness.  
GARGOMON:What? You got yourself a Armour Digimon now?  
KEN:Yep. Sonic, the casino!   
SONIC:Right! Everyone! Come on!  
  
(Outside the hotel, Mimi and her group were arriving).  
  
MIMI:Right! We better find out what is going on here!  
FLAMEDRAMON:Before anything else happens...  
  
(Etemon landed nearby).  
  
ETEMON:Thats when I come in! Ahuh!  
TOGEMON:Its Etemon!  
DAVIS:Whoa! THATS Etemon?!  
MIMI:Yes. Be careful everyone! Hes a Ultimate!  
ETEMON:Now! I'm gonna get rid of a few Digidestined kids pest! Starting with you!  
MIMI:Davis, Yolei, Cody, you go and get the others! Me and Togemon will stop him for a while!  
DIGMON:What?!  
MIMI:Just go!  
SHANE:Come on, everyone!  
  
(They left, leaving Mimi and Togemon behind).  
  
Togemon Digivolve to...... LILLYMON!!!  
  
(Lillymon looked towards Etemon and glowered).  
  
LILLYMON:Its time to say goodbye, Etemon! Along with your stupid Elvis-like voice!  
ETEMON:Thats what you think, pest!  
  
(Etemon started to glow and....)  
  
MIMI:Huh?  
LILLYMON:Oh no! Hes Digivolving!  
  
Etemon Digivolve to..... METALETEMON!!!  
  
METALETEMON:I'm back! MetalEtemon is in the house!!!!  
  
NAME:MetalEtemon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Android Digimon.   
Etemon's Mega form. With Banana Slip and Metal Punch, he seems unstopable!  
  
METALETEMON:Who wants to go down first?  
MIMI:Uh oh...  
LILLYMON:You can say that again.  
MIMI:Uh oh....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
MetalEtemon, Atolmdramon, the Devas.... things are not going so well, does it? Who will win? I  
think you'll have to wait! 


	5. MetalEtemon, Atolmdramon! Its Time to Tu...

DIFFERENT MONSTERS IN DIFFERENT WORLDS.  
Part 5-MetalEtemon, Atolmdramon! Its Time to Turn Up the Heat! By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Lighting Force Agency.  
  
*RED ALERT!* *RED ALERT*  
  
(Panic was going around the LFA. Alex ran up to a door and started to bang on it with his fist).  
  
ALEX:Gillimon!!! Gillimon!!! WAKE UP!!!  
  
(The door opened and Gillimon came out, yawning).  
  
GILLIMON:Whats up, Alex my man?  
ALEX:Action stations! We are being attacked by wild Digimon!  
GILLIMON:How many?!  
ALEX:I dunno! See for yourslef!  
  
(Gillimon followed Alex into a giant hold room where a lot of Digimon were causing trouble).  
  
GILLIMON:Seadramon, Tuskmon, Snimon, Kuwagamon, Airdramon, Flarizamon and Gekomon!!  
ALEX:That makes 7!  
GILLIMON:And they are all Champion Digimon!!!  
  
NAME:Seadramon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Data.  
Sea Animal Digimon.  
Before becoming MegaSeadramon, the Champion level Seadramon destroys his enemies with his attacks  
like Ice Blast, Ice Winder and Squeeze!  
  
NAME:Tuskmon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Dinosaur Digimon.  
With his huge tusks, Tuskmon will be one hard Digimon to defeat with his Slamming Tusk and Horn   
Buster. This is not going to be an easy 'tusk'... er, task to win against him.  
  
NAME:Snimon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Insectoid Digimon.  
This Scyther-like Digimon is one of the powerful Digimon ever. So strong, he could even knock   
down an Ultimate like Garudamon. His attacks include Twin Sickle and Slamming Attack!  
  
NAME:Kuwagamon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Insectoid Digimon.  
What can I say but, be careful facing Kuwagamon as his attacks are deadly! They are called   
Scissor Arms and Power Guillotine.  
  
NAME:Airdramon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Mythical Animal Digimon.  
Airdramon, along with Angemon, is one of the two most powerful Champion Digimon ever with his  
Spinning Needle and Tornado.  
  
NAME:Flarizamon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Data.  
Fire Digimon.  
Rivals to the power of Meramon, Flarizamon hot attacks are called Blaze Buster and the Raging   
Inferno. Anyone for a barbacue?  
  
NAME:Gekomon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Amphibian Digimon.  
This frog Digimon could give you a song of despair! His attacks are Symphony Crusher and Tongue   
Attack. Watch out if he becomes ShogunGekomon.  
  
ALEX:Gillimon, are you sure you can beat them?  
GILLIMON:Sure I'm sure! Just watch! Better get the laptop ready because I'm gonna send those   
creeps back into the Digital World!!!!  
ALEX:Okay. Razor, get the laptop!  
RAZOR:Right!  
  
Gillimon Digivolve to......... GROWMON!!!  
  
(The 7 Digimon looked up at Growmon).  
  
SEADRAMON:Whats this?  
GROWMON:I'm Growmon, your Digimon that'll send you all home!  
SNIMON:Really?  
GROWMON:Yes!  
KUWAGAMON:Are you sure?  
GROWMON:Yes!!  
GEKOMON:Don't mess with us!  
GROWMON:Why not?!  
FLARIZAMON:Because, we are the Champions, my friends.  
GROWMON:I'll arrest you for making stupid jokes, pal!  
TUSKMON:Ha! What a laugh!  
ALEX:This is not getting us anywhere!  
AIRDRAMON:You said it!  
  
LOCATION:Tokyo Apartment, Japan.  
  
(MetalGreymon, WarGrowlmon, Antylamon, Andromon and MegaKabuterimon faced against the 11 Devas  
while thier partners and the Pokemon hybrids stayed behind them to be safe).  
  
INDRAMON:So... Which of you foolish Digimon pets want to go first?  
WARGROWLMON:How about we flip a coin?  
METALGREYMON:Allow me!  
  
(MetalGreymon opened his chest plate and...)  
  
METALGREYMON:Giga Blaster!  
  
(He fired two missles towards Vikaralamon, the Pig Deva, and...)  
  
VIKARALAMON:Argh!!!!! Why do they always pick on the pig?!  
  
(With that, Vikaralamon vanished and there were 10 Devas left).  
  
FIRE STORM:Hey... That Pig Digimon went into small pieces of data!  
TAKATO:Thats what happens to a Digimon when they die.  
FIRE STORM:I see...  
  
(Chatsuramon, the Dog Deva, barked in anger).  
  
CHATSURAMON:Fools! You will pay for that!  
  
LOCATION:Station Square.  
  
(Angemon faced against Atolmdramon in a 1-on-1 battle. So far, no luck).  
  
ANGEMON:Hand of Fate!  
ATOLMDRAMON:Beserker Rage!  
  
(Angemon moved out of firing range while on the bottom, Matt and Rika have other ideas as Henry,  
Sora, Kari, Ken, Joe, Kenta, Jeri, their Digimon, Sonic and his gang arrived and joined up for   
the fight).  
  
DIGI-MODIFY!  
RIKA/HENRY:Digi-Modify!!! Matrix Digivolution activate!!!  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!  
Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to....... TAOMON!!!  
Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to....... RAPIDMON!!!  
  
Garurumon Digivolve to..... WEREGARURUMON!!!  
Birdramon Digivolve to..... GARUDAMON!!!  
Ikakkumon Digivolve to..... ZUDOMON!!!  
  
(Now, it is 7 against 1. Angemon, Angewomon, Taomon, Rapidmon, WereGarurumon, Garudamon and   
Zudomon against Atolmdramon. The big black dragon gulped).  
  
ATOLMDRAMON:Er..... mummy?  
ANGEWOMON:Prepare to meet your doom!  
GARUDAMON:Attack everyone!  
  
(They all began their attacks on Atolmdramon).  
  
ANGEMON:Hand of Fate!  
ANGEWOMON:Heavens Charm!  
GARUDAMON:Wing Blase!  
TAOMON:Tailsmans of Light!  
RAPIDMON:Tri-Beam Attack!  
WEREGARURUMON:Wolf Claw!  
ZUDOMON:Vulcan's Hammer!  
  
(7 attacks equal Atolmdramon's death as he fell to the ground, screaming).  
  
ATOLMDRAMON:I'll get you for this!!!!!!!  
  
(Before he crashed into the ground, Atolmdramon vanished....)  
  
ASH:All right!  
NINETALESUK:There goes another evil Digimon!  
JENNA:And, there was never any doubt about that.  
  
(Suddenly..... Davis, Flamedramon, Cody, Digmon, Yolei, Halsemon, Sannabelle, Shane and Shaina  
came out of nowhere and ran up to the gang).  
  
TRAMP:Whats up?  
DAVIS:Its... a Digimon called Etemon!  
MATT:Where is he?!  
FLAMEDRAMON:Hes facing against Mimi and Lillymon! I think they need help fighting against them.  
KEN:I think we need Tai and the others.  
HENRY:Yeah! Also, I need my sister Suzie if I want to protect her from the Devas!  
JERI:What?!  
LEOMON:The Devas are back?!  
MARINEANGEMON:Oh boy...  
KENTA:Everything has gone loopy.  
DAVIS:Yeah.... Okay then! Shall we, Ken?!  
KEN:Lets do it, Davis!  
  
(Flamedramon went back into Veemon and stood beside Wormmon).  
  
VEEMON:Lets go!  
WORMMON:We are ready!  
  
Veemon/Wormmon Digivolve to.... EXVEEMON/STINGMON!!!  
  
ExVeemon.... Stingmon... DNA Digivolve to...... PAILDRAMON!!!  
  
Paildramon Mega-Digivolve to... IMPERIALDRAMON!!!  
  
(Davis and Ken boarded Imperialdramon).  
  
IMPERIALDRAMON:We'll collect them. You go and help Mimi!  
SONIC:Right! Everyone, lets GO!!!  
  
(They all ran as Imperialdramon left....)  
  
LOCATION:Tokyo Apartment, Japan.  
  
METALGREYMON:Giga Blaster!!!  
ANTYLAMON:Treasure Slam!!!  
ANDROMON:Lightning Blade!!!  
WARGROWLMON:Atomic Blaster!!!  
MEGAKABUTERIMON:Horn Buster!!!  
  
(When 5 of the good Digimon attacked! It blasted away 5 Devas).  
  
SERENA:All right!  
  
(Majiramon, Dragon Deva that was defeated by MegaKabuterimon).  
  
MAJIRAMON:No!!!!!  
  
(Kumbhiramon, the Rat Deva that was defeated by Andromon).  
  
KUMBHIRAMON:Argh!!!!!  
  
(Sandiramon, the Snake Deva that was destroyed by Antylamon).  
  
SANDIRAMON:Tratio..... ARGH!!!  
  
(Indramon, the Horse Deva that was blown away from WarGrowlmon's Atomic Blaster).  
  
INDRAMON:I'll get you..!!  
  
(And Sinduramon, the Rooster Deva that was killed by MetalGreymon).  
  
SINDURAMON:I'm fried chicken now! ARGH!!!  
  
(5 more Devas remained).  
  
KAZU:Good news is, we blasted away 6 Devas!  
CHANTAL:Bad news is, we have 5 left.  
  
(Mihiramon, the Tiger Deva. Pajiramon, the Sheep Deva. Vajramon, the Ox Deva. Makuramon, the  
Monkey Deva. And Chatsuramon, the Dog Deva. They are the 5 remaining Devas left).  
  
TAI:Trust the author to be so.... whats the word?  
IZZY:I have no clue, Tai.  
MIHIRAMON:You may have defeated us all but, we can still beat you all!  
CHATSURAMON:Thats right!  
MAKURAMON:Let me show you how.  
  
(Makuramon started to screeched so loudly... MetalGreymon, WarGrowlmon, Andromon, Antylamon and  
MegaKabuterimon roared in pain and went back into Agumon, Guilmon, Guardromon, Lopmon and   
Tentomon. Everyone, except the 5 Devas, gasped).  
  
TAI:Agumon!!!  
AGUMON:What, Tai?! My name is Agumon, not Hagumon!  
TAI:Oh, great! Hes getting ringing in his ears.  
AGUMON:Your not singing in my rear!  
IZZY:Tentomon!  
TENTOMON:I'm fine... Just one question.  
IZZY:Yeah?  
TENTOMON:Whos Tentomon?  
GUARDROMON:Makuramon's screeching attack felt like he was draining our energy out.  
KAZU:Man....  
OVERDARK:Suddenly, my dark rage is not working now.... BECAUSE WE'RE GONNA DIE!  
CHRIS:Can you guys do something...  
  
(Takato looked into the air and smiled).  
  
TAKATO:Yeah...  
PAJIRAMON:Got anything left to say?  
TAKATO:Yep. Reinforcements have arrived.  
PAJIRAMON:What?!  
VOICE:Positron Laser!  
  
(A giant ray came out of nowhere and hitted Pajiramon and Makuramon).  
  
PAJIRAMON:AHHHH!!!!  
CHATSURAMON:Whats this?!  
AMBER:Whats happening?!  
MAKURAMON:Its a power from a Mega!!!!  
  
(Pajiramon and Makuramon vanished. Chatsuramon, Vajramon and Mihiramon turned around to see   
Imperialdramon landing nearby).  
  
SUZIE:Imperialdramon!  
RICK:Why call him that?  
TEMPEST:Because he looks royal.  
IMPERIALDRAMON:You three think you can just destroy my friends? Think again!  
VAJRAMON:Stay out of our way!  
IMPERIALDRAMON:Heres my answer!  
  
(Imperialdramon raised a claw and...)  
  
IMPERIALDRAMON:Mega Crusher!  
  
(Slammed it on top of Vajramon. He raised his other claw and...)  
  
IMPERIALDRAMON:Mega Crusher!  
  
(.... upon Chatsuramon. Then, the cannon on Imperialdramon's back started to light up).  
  
IMPERIALDRAMON:Positron Laser!  
  
(Firing a full blast onto Mihiramon, the battle between the Devas was over...)  
  
MIHIRAMON:We failed... again....  
VAJRAMON:How... could this happen?  
CHATSURAMON:The bond between the humans and Digimon are strong. We are the fools.... The Devas  
are down.... again....  
  
(The 3 last Devas vanished.... Izzy sighed).  
  
IZZY:They will reborn in the Primary Village. Hopefully, they will be good guys.  
  
(Davis and Ken came off Imperialdramon and stared at the hybrids).  
  
DAVIS:Tai... Who are...?  
TAI:These are Pokemon hybrids. They followed a Digimon called Atolmdramon in their world to our  
world, Davis. Anyway, whats up?  
KEN:Etemon! Hes attacking in Station Square! I think we need your help.  
FIRE STORM:This is going crazier than ever.  
GUILMON:Like nothing else is new.  
AGUMON:What?!  
  
LOCATION:Station Square.  
  
(Etemon was no more as he became a Mega called MetalEtemon).  
  
METALETEMON:Ahuh! Take this! Metal Punch!  
  
(MetalEtemon wacked Lillymon as Sonic and the others arrived to join the battle).  
  
MATT:Mimi!  
MIMI:Matt! I'm so glad you guys came!  
  
(Lillymon de-Digivolved back into Tanemon).  
  
MIMI:Oh no! Tanemon!  
MISTY:Who?  
TAILS:Palmon's In-Training form.  
  
(WereGarurumon, Taomon, Leomon, MarineAngemon, Rapidmon, Zudomon and Garudamon surrounded   
MetalEtemon while Angemon and Angewomon were....)  
  
Angemon Warp-Digivolve to........ SERAPHIMON!!!  
  
Angewomon Mega-Digivolve to...... MAGNADRAMON!!!  
  
(Seraphimon tried to attack MetalEtemon but, missed. Magnadramon tried to ram MetalEtemon but,  
missed as well. Things were hopeless until.... Imperialdramon showed up. Letting the Digidestined  
and the Tamers off with their Digimon and the Pokemon hybrids. Sonic ran up to them).  
  
SONIC:Hey, you guys! Who are they?  
FIRE STORM:Pokemon hybrids. I'm Fire Storm.  
SONIC:I'm Sonic! Tai, the Devas...!  
TAI:They are both gone! Now, we have to deal with MetalEtemon! Agumon, go for it!  
AGUMON:Right!  
TENTOMON:Izzy!  
IZZY:Go for it!  
  
Agumon Warp-Digivolve to..... WARGREYMON!!!  
  
Tentomon Warp-Digivolve to..... HERCULESKABUTERIMON!!!  
  
(WarGreymon, Imperialdramon and HerculesKabuterimon joined in the battle but, MetalEtemon wasn't  
scared as he started to laugh).  
  
METALETEMON:Foolish kids! This battle is just the beggining!  
  
(He was right as in the sky, a black hole was opening up... And Dragomon stood there with a few  
evil Digimon and along with Arukenimon and Mummymon).  
  
ARUKENIMON:There you are, sir. The world that shall be yours.  
DRAGOMON:Finally. Its time to take over the WORLD!!! HAHAHA!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
MetalEtemon is down, but he comes back as a new Mega Digimon called KINGETEMON!!! Who is Dragomon  
and what is going on here? When will I make shorter subtitles? Find out soon. 


	6. The King of Etemon and Leomon

DIFFERENT MONSTERS IN DIFFERENT WORLDS.  
Part 6:The King of Etemon and Leomon. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Station Square.  
  
(WarGreymon, HerculesKabuterimon, Imperialdramon, Seraphimon and Magnadramon faced against   
MetalEtemon in a furious battle).  
  
METALETEMON:Hahaha!!! You think 5 Ultimates can stop me? MetalEtemon is my name!  
MEDABEE:Making stupid Elvis impressions is your game.  
METALETEMON:Watch what you say, robot. I'm a Mega here and I can tear you to pieces! Now, lets  
start off with our workout with a Metal Punch!  
  
(MetalEtemon ran towards the 5 Megas).  
  
WARGREYMON:Watch out, everyone! Here he comes!  
  
(They quickly ducked from his attack but..)  
  
METALETEMON:That won't get you anywhere... Banana Slip!  
  
(He threw it underneath WarGreymon's foot, causing him to slip. HerculesKabuterimon ran over to  
the fallen Digimon).  
  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON:WarGreymon, are you all right?  
WARGREYMON:Yes.... Wait until I get my hands on that metal ape!  
METALETEMON:Ha ha HA!! Theres more where that came from.  
  
(Magnadramon came behind him and...)  
  
MAGNADRAMON:Dragon Tornado!!!  
  
(.... but, MetalEtemon quickly turned around and...)  
  
METALETEMON:Metal Punch!  
  
(He knocked Magnadramon down to the floor).  
  
KARI:Magnadramon!!!  
MAGNADRAMON:Kari, keep away... I'll be fine...  
FIRE STORM:This is crazy! This Digimon is loopy and...  
CHARLIE:We get it, okay?  
SASHA:How can we defeat him?  
JOE:Me and Zudomon can. Watch. Zudomon?  
ZUDOMON:Coming, Joe.  
  
(Zudomon walked towards MetalEtemon).  
  
TRAMP:Joe! Have you gone crazy?!  
JOE:No. I'm thinking perfectly clear.  
LADY:But, Zudomon is an Ultimate. MetalEtemon will tear him apart.  
GUARDROMON:Watch what happens.  
  
(Zudomon and MetalEtemon faced against each other...)  
  
METALETEMON:I must say, you are mighty brave facing me.  
ZUDOMON:I'm the Digimon that will bring you down.  
METALETEMON:Oh, really? How?  
  
(Zudomon raised his hammer...)  
  
ZUDOMON:THIS is how!  
  
(He threw his hammer towards MetalEtemon).  
  
METALETEMON:Ha! That won't work! My body is made by the strongest Digital World metal ever called  
the Chrome-Digizoid. Hey... doesn't this look familiar....  
  
(As soon as Zudomon's hammer crashed into MetalEtemon's chest, the metal Mega Digimon's chest  
started to crack).  
  
METALETEMON:AHHH!!!!  
TEA:His.. His chest...   
YAMI:Hmm... Chrome-Digizoid. Maybe Zudomon's hammer is made of Chrome-Digizoid.  
ZUDOMON:Thats right.  
METALETEMON:Oh... Now I remember... THIS is how you beat me the last time!  
ALEU:And he forgotten how he was defeated the last time?  
TANEMON:This is perfect... One hit on his weaken chest and hes gone!  
TK:Seraphimon!!!  
  
(Seraphimon leapt in front of MetalEtemon).  
  
METALETEMON:Erm.... Can't we talk about this?  
  
(Seraphimon raised his fist and punched MetalEtemon's chest).  
  
SERAPHIMON:Hallowed Knuckle!  
  
(A big hole was now in MetalEtemon's chest as he started to vanish).  
  
METALETEMON:I take that as a no.......!!!!!  
  
(MetalEtemon was gone....)  
  
IKKY:Yeah!!!  
TK:Good work, Seraphimon!  
SERAPHIMON:Thank you, TK.  
JOE:Good work to, Zudomon.  
ZUDOMON:Aw, shucks.  
WARGREYMON:I may have fallen on my butt but, at least another evil Digimon is gone.  
  
(Guardromon started to look around, panicing).  
  
KAZU:Guardromon? Whats up, man?  
GUARDROMON:I'm dectecting a high energy reading from MetalEtemon's data. Hes... Hes coming back  
as a new Digimon!  
SONIC:What?!  
MEDABEE:Oh no! Elvismon is coming back!  
VOICE:Thats right....  
  
(Small pieces of data came together to form a stronger and new version of Etemon).  
  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON:Oh no, not HIM!  
TRISTEN:What is he now?  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON:Like Myotismon/VenomMyotismon/MaloMyotismon.... Hes worst than Etemon and  
MetalEtemon, hes KingEtemon!!!!  
KINGETEMON:Thats right! The king is back! Ahuh!  
  
NAME:KingEtemon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Puppet Digimon.  
Etemon becomes MetalEtemon and MetalEtemon becomes KingEtemon, making him more dangerous and more  
powerful with his attacks called Monkey Wrench and King Monkey Kick.  
  
KINGETEMON:I'm stronger than MetalEtemon and I think I'm gonna like it!  
IMPERIALDRAMON:If you think YOUR stronger, wait until you see THIS!  
  
Imperialdramon Mode-Change to............... FIGHTER MODE!!!  
  
(WereGarurumon glowed and changed back into Gabumon).  
  
GABUMON:Matt?  
MATT:Go for it, my friend.  
  
Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to............ METALGARURUMON!!!  
  
(MetalGarurumon ran towards KingEtemon, firing ice missles towards him).  
  
METALGARURUMON:Ice Wolf Claw!!!  
  
(KingEtemon quickly moved out of the way and laughed).  
  
KINGETEMON:Is that the best you can do? Monkey Wrench!  
  
(KingEtemon threw his attack to MetalGarurumon, knocking him to the ground. WarGreymon and  
Seraphimon came to his aid).  
  
WARGREYMON:MetalGarurumon!  
SERAPHIMON:Are you all right?  
METALGARURUMON:I will be once I blow him to pieces!  
  
(Leomon turned to Jeri, his Tamer).  
  
LEOMON:Jeri?  
JERI:Leomon?  
LEOMON:I want to help them stop KingEtemon.  
JERI:You can't! You are a Champion, hes a Mega! You will only get yourself killed!  
LEOMON:Your right, Jeri... I only wish we can help them.  
JERI:I wish we can help them too...  
  
(Jeri placed her hand on Leomon's arm and they both started to glow...)  
  
JERI:Wha.. Whats going on with me?!  
ASH:They... They are glowing...  
TAKATO:Jeri and Leomon... They are going to Bio-Emurge!  
MISTY:What?!  
  
BIO-EMURGE DIGIVOLUTION....  
Leomon Bio-Emurge Digivolve to.......... SABERLEOMON!!!  
  
(A new Digimon was born as he leapt towards KingEtemon, knocking him down).  
  
KINGETEMON:Oof!!! Whats going on here?!  
SABERLEOMON:I am!  
  
(Sonic turned to Ash, Yami, Ikky, Fire Storm and Chris).  
  
CHRIS:Sonic... What has happened?  
SONIC:Whenever a Tamer and his/her Digimon become one, they become a Mega Digimon. Takato and  
Guilmon becomes Gallantmon, Henry and Terriermon becomes MegaGargomon and Rika and Renamon   
becomes Sayukamon. This is called Bio-Emurge Digivolution.  
FIRE STORM:So... What Digimon is that called after Jeri and Leomon became one?  
YAMI:Haven't you heard what they said. Its SaberLeomon.  
  
NAME:SaberLeomon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Data.  
Ancient Animal Digimon.  
Leomon's Mega form. With a kind heart, he is really strong with his Twin Fang and his Howling   
Crusher that can really hurt KingEtemon.  
  
(SaberLeomon glared down at KingEtemon).  
  
SABERLEOMON:KingEtemon, you shall be stopped at all costs!  
KINGETEMON:I'll never be stopped! I'm the king!  
MEDABEE:Yeah... The King of Idiots!  
  
(KingEtemon roared with anger and...)  
  
KINGETEMON:Get off me!!! King Monkey Kick!!  
  
(He kicked SaberLeomon into the air and got up, laughing).  
  
TAKATO:Jeri!!!!  
RIKA:Oh no!  
KINGETEMON:Haha!!! How was that?!  
IMPERIALDRAMON FM:Its not over yet.  
KINGETEMON:Huh?  
IMPERIALDRAMON FM:Look up.  
KINGETEMON:Why?  
  
(When KingEtemon looked up, SaberLeomon crashed on top of him, again, and his fangs were out).  
  
SABERLEOMON:Twin Fang!!!!  
KINGETEMON:Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(SaberLeomon walked a few meters away from the fallen KingEtemon).  
  
SABERLEOMON:I told you. You shall be stopped at all costs and I have stopped you.  
KINGETEMON:I failed... I failed for my dark master....  
DIGMON:Whoa.. Whoa.. Whoa! Time out! You got yourself a Dark Master?  
KINGETEMON:Yes... Hes from... the Dark Ocean...  
DAVIS:Thats that creepy place that took Kari.  
KARI:Yeah.... The Dark Ocean has those fake Digimon called Scubamon.  
KINGETEMON:The... Dark Master is called.... Dragomon.... He will... get you....  
SABERLEOMON:No... No he won't.  
WARGREYMON:Dragomon won't win. SkullDaemon, Valmarmon, WarDevidramon, they all didn't win the  
battle... Why should he?  
KINGETEMON:Only... he can... answer.... So long....  
  
(KingEtemon vanished into pieces of data. Guardromon and Lopmon started to absorb his data while  
Imperialdramon FM, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, HerculesKabuterimon, Seraphimon, Magnadramon and  
SaberLeomon went back into their Digimon selfs along with Jeri. Fire Storm looked at Tai).  
  
FIRE STORM:Have you met Dragomon before?  
TAI:No.... Kari only met the fake Scubamon....   
FIRE STORM:Fake?  
TAI:Meaning they do not exist.  
FIRE STORM:Oh...  
SERENA:Has your sister mentioned of Dragomon?  
TAI:No... But, she did say that the fake Scubamon said only about their Dark Undersea Master.  
CHANTAL:There we go. Their Dark Undersea Master is none other than Dragomon.  
TAI:*Sigh* Looks like a new battle will begin... We also don't know what level Dragomon will be.  
A Ultimate or a Mega.  
AGUMON:Arukenimon and Mummymon are the only two Digimon that has returned, Tai. They must be with  
Dragomon, planning something.  
  
(Yami, or Yugi now, joined the conversation).  
  
YUGI:They must be planning of how they can get here.   
TAI:But, how?  
BAKURA:The seal in the Digital World! Since Allomon and Tyrannomon destroyed it and wild Digimon  
can enter it, Dragomon can enter without any problems.  
SONIC:Then, we all must be ready. Darkness will come to us and try and take our world away from  
us. He won't win....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Dragomon has finally come, but he is not alone.... Will they be able to stop him? Stay tune... 


	7. The Dragomon Team

DIFFERENT MONSTERS IN DIFFERENT WORLDS.  
Part 7:The Dragomon Team. By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Yu-Gi-Oh's world.  
  
(Yugi's grandpa was worried... Yugi and his friends were gone for a couple of weeks. He was   
watching Seto Kaiba, the no 1 Card Duelest in the world facing against a tough rookie in the  
holographic arena. It was a pretty close match).  
  
KAIBA'S LIFE POINTS *250*  
  
ROOKIE'S LIFE POINTS *1000*  
  
KAIBA:You are amazing. You are in the lead with more points than me.  
ROOKIE:Ha! Thats right! It is just amazing that I'm in the lead and you haven't draw one of your  
3 best cards yet. You better lay your last card down, Kaiba. I may look like I'm starting but, I  
learn pretty fast. Since my Neo The Magic Swordsman is my second best card.  
  
*Neo The Magic Swordsman* ATTACK:1700. DEFENCE:1000.  
  
KAIBA:Of course it is. Attack power is high but, his defence is low. Better bring another monster  
out before I bring out a monster card that has a attack power over 1700.  
ROOKIE:No problem.  
  
(The rookie drew a card from his hand and placed it down).  
  
ROOKIE:I play my most strongest card ever. The Red Eyes Black Dragon!  
  
(The Red Eyes Black Dragon came upon the holographic field).  
  
*Red Eyes Black Dragon* ATTACK:2400. DEFENCE:2100.  
  
KAIBA:Whoa!  
  
(Yugi's grandpa gasped as well. The Red Eyes Black Dragon is a rare card. The only person he   
knows that has one of these cards is Yugi's friend, Joey Wheeler. Kaiba just smiled and drew a  
card from his deck. One look and turns to the rookie).  
  
KAIBA:You played well. I must congradulate you for going this far but, I'm coming out as a   
winner in this duel!  
ROOKIE:Don't be silly! I'm winning the duel here.... Unless, you drew out the one card that can  
help you win....   
KAIBA:Thats right. The Blue Eyes White Dragon!  
  
(He slammed the card onto the field and the Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared).  
  
*Blue Eyes White Dragon* ATTACK:3000. DEFENCE:2500.  
  
(Yugi's grandpa just sighed. Kaiba has 3 of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. The Blue Eyes White   
Dragon is a strong and powerful monster card. Its going to take a lot of skill to beat this card  
though... The rookie stammered).  
  
ROOKIE:No... No... No way! Your just lucky to draw that card out!  
KAIBA:Luck hasn't got to do with anything! An old friend told me to use the Heart of the Cards.   
Its very strong, don't you agree.  
ROOKIE:*Gulp*  
KAIBA:Blue Eyes White Dragon! White Lightning attack!  
  
(The giant blue dragon roared and fired his powerful attack to the Red Eyes Black Dragon. A giant  
explosion and Neo The Magic Swordsman was all alone... The rookie was shocked).  
  
ROOKIE:I... I lost...  
  
KAIBA'S LIFE POINTS *250*  
  
ROOKIE'S LIFE POINTS *0*  
  
(Kaiba placed his cards back into his deck and walked off the arena).  
  
KAIBA:Don't feel too bad. It was a good duel. Thank you.  
ROOKIE:No... No problem...  
  
(Kaiba just smiled and turned to Yugi's grandpa).  
  
GRANDPA:Nice duel, Kaiba. Looks like you have changed a lot.  
KAIBA:If it wasn't for Yugi, the darkness inside my heart would stay forever. Any news where he  
and his friends could be?  
GRANDPA:Well... Only one. It looks like they went into another dimention.  
KAIBA:What makes you say that?  
GRANDPA:Some witnesses saw Yugi and his friends chase after a lady and a gentleman. It turns out  
they weren't humans at all.  
KAIBA:What?!  
GRANDPA:The lady changed into a giant spider and the gentleman changed into a mummy. They were  
able to hear what their names were... Arukenimon and Mummymon. Then, they opened a portal and   
left, making Yugi and his friends following them to stop them whatever they are doing.  
KAIBA:I understand that but, what weird names Arukenimon and Mummymon are...  
GRANDPA:I know. I just wonder what is going on....  
  
LOCATION:Emerald Coast, Station Square.  
  
(The sun was setting down as the day is over. 3 days after KingEtemon was destroyed Jeri and   
Leomon's Bio-Emurged form, SaberLeomon, everyone knew this wasn't over yet. They were all ready  
for the next villain to arrive. Fire Storm and Serena walked along the beach, hand in hand, while  
4 kids and their Digimon sat a table, looking through the laptop. Tai, Izzy, Takato and Henry  
were looking at the computer while Guilmon, Terriermon, Agumon and Tentomon played in the  
sand, joined up with In-Training Digimon, Calumon).  
  
TAI:Izzy.... Its been 3 days. The Devas have been destroyed by MetalGreymon, MegaKabuterimon,  
Antlyamon, Andromon, WarGrowlmon and Imperialdramon! Why are you researching them?!  
  
(Fire Storm and Serena, hearing Takato's voice, walked over and joined them).  
  
SERENA:You know, one of these days, your gonna lose your voice.  
TAI:Oh, I'm just getting started. Izzy, why are you intrested in the Devas?  
IZZY:Because of what Takato and Henry told me about them. Have you forgotten?  
TAI:Forgot what?  
IZZY:Oh.... Never mind... Where do I start?  
TAKATO:Start off by telling us the Deva's names and what animal they are.  
IZZY:All right. There are 12 of the Devas, including Suzie's Antlyamon. The Devas are Mihiramon,  
Tiger. Sandiramon, Snake. Sinduramon, Rooster. Pajiramon, Sheep. Vajramon, Ox. Indramon, Horse.   
Kumbhiramon, Rat. Makuramon, Monkey. Vikaralamon, Pig. Majiramon, Dragon. Chatsuramon, Dog. And  
Antylamon, Rabbit. Antylamon's Japanese name is Antiramon.  
FIRE STORM:So what?  
IZZY:Well, you see.... Each Deva has a name that ends with "ramon", including Antylamon's   
Japanese name, Antiramon. 'Ramon' means three horns on its head and is based on the Heavenly   
Soldier of Buddhish myth from the Chinese Zodiac.  
HENRY:Antylamon is different from all the Devas. She didn't have any against the humans, thats  
why she is Suzie's partner.  
TAI:Does the Devas have a leader?  
TAKATO:Yeah.... You know the Sovereign?  
TAI:The who?  
TAKATO:The Sovereign... 4 God Digimon that protects the Digital World.  
SERENA:What are their names?  
HENRY:Zhuqiaomon , protector of the Northern area. Ebonwumon, the protector of the Southern area.  
Baihumon, protector of the Western area. And Azulongmon, protector of the Eastern area.   
IZZY:Thats right. They also have something to do with Kyoto in Japan. It has 4 guardians in each  
direction. Genbu to the North, Suzaku to the South, Byakko to the West, and Seiryuu to the East.  
Zhuqiaomon is Genbu, the Turtle of the Northern area. Azulongmon is Seiryuu, the Dragon of the  
Eastern area. Ebonwumon is Sazaku, the Phoenix of the Southern area.   
FIRE STORM:I see... And Baihumon is Byakko, the Tiger of the Western area.  
IZZY:All of them... Mega level Digimon! One of them is the leader of the Devas.  
HENRY:Leader AND creator of the Devas. Ebonwumon, the Southern protector. He has hatered against  
the humans.  
SERENA:Wonder if he has hatered against Pokemon hybrids.  
FIRE STORM:I wouldn't know and I'm not taking that chance.  
  
(Serena looked towards the Digimon that were playing in the sand and picked up Calumon).  
  
SERENA:Hello there. Your really cute. Whats your name?  
CALUMON:My name is Calumon.  
  
NAME:Calumon.  
LEVEL:In-Training.  
TYPE:Unknown.  
Holy Beast Digimon.  
Calumon is no ordinary Digimon... He has the ability to help Digimon Digivolve! Except, he has  
lost his powers.... or has he?  
  
TAKATO:Be careful with Calumon, Serena. He has a high energy level, never gets tired.  
HENRY:Izzy, Calumon has a hidden power like WarDevidramon. His power is to make Digimon Digivolve  
but, he has lost that power. How come?  
IZZY:Hmm.... must have got his powers back from the energy of the Chaos Emeralds!  
FIRE STORM:The what?  
  
(Before Izzy could explain some more... Chris, Flareon hybrid, came up to the group, running).  
  
CHRIS:Xavier!  
FIRE STORM:Fire Storm now! I'm letting Serena call me Xavier because we are a couple.  
CHRIS:We gotta leave Emerald Coast now. Its closing.  
  
(Izzy started to close down his laptop...)  
  
IZZY:Right... Now we understand about the Devas, right?  
HENRY:Yeah...  
CHRIS:No... I wasn't here....Can you say about the Devas please?  
FIRE STORM:No... Not again, please! Tell him if he has any trouble getting to sleep.  
IZZY:Okay.... I think.  
CHRIS:You won't be able to sleep, Fire Storm. Not since you have Serena. *Laughs*  
  
(Fire Storm just smiled and started to lead Chris away, out of ear-shot).  
  
FIRE STORM:Well...... Thats nice of you to say that.... But, if you don't take it back... I'll  
do something nasty....  
CHRIS:Whats that?  
FIRE STORM:Oh, I dunno.... Telling Andrea about you spending time with that Jolteon across the  
street. How about that one?  
CHRIS:..... You know it is perfectly natural for Eon's to mate with someone other than their  
wives, Fire Storm!  
FIRE STORM:Yeah.... I know. Its just, Andera doesn't mate with other Eons except you. How does  
a Vaporeon hybrid feel when her Flareon hybrid husband is mating a Jolteon hybrid? A perfectly  
wet and sore Flareon.  
CHRIS:Your really lovin' this, aren't ya?  
FIRE STORM:Words cannot describe.  
CHRIS:Anyway.... Whos shes gonna believe? A teenager or her husband?!  
FIRE STORM:We'll soon find out.... Oh Andera!!!  
CHRIS:No! Stop! I'll take that back.  
FIRE STORM:Thank you.  
  
(At the table.... Tai, Takato, Agumon, Guilmon and Calumon were surprised. They were watching  
but, didn't hear what they said except Chris' shouting "STOP!". Izzy, Henry, Serena, Tentomon and  
Terriermon weren't bothered and were looking at the laptop, waiting for it to shut down).  
  
AGUMON:Wow....  
TAKATO:Guilmon... Did you see that?  
GUILMON:Yeah....  
TAI:Amazing... Fire Storm must have used a special attack to change Chris' mind...  
IZZY:Yes he did, Tai. Its called black-mail.  
  
(As soon as Izzy shut down his laptop and followed the others off the beach, something underneath  
the sea lerks a creature.... He surfaces after Tai and the others had left... He is a servant to  
Dragomon, MarineDevimon).  
  
NAME:MarineDevimon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Sea Animal Digimon.  
A dark and evil Digimon that rules the sea. With his Evil Wing and Darkness Water, you will have  
a tough time bringing him down.  
  
MARINEDEVIMON:Ha ha ha....  
  
LOCATION:Dark Ocean.  
  
(Dragomon stood with Arukenimon and Mummymon while 4 other Digimon hid in the darkness. A small  
portal was slowly opening up. In Mummymon's hands was an egg).  
  
DRAGOMON:Tomorrow, the world shall end as me and my crew enter the world!  
MUMMYMON:Why didn't you followed MarineDevimon when the first portal opened up?  
DRAGOMON:It leads into the ocean. I may be a Sea Animal Digimon BUT, I want to lead my men into  
battle! I sended MarineDevimon to do some scouting. The Devas and Etemon have messed it up now!  
Since I brought them back to life, I was sure they could win but, they didn't!  
ARUKENIMON:When you brought the Devas back, all they wanted is revenge. Revenge on a Deva that  
became a pet to a human whilst Etemon was willing to destroy all the kids. BOTH of them failed!  
Even when Etemon became a Mega, MetalEtemon.... He still lose the battle!  
MUMMYMON:Digivolving from MetalEtemon into KingEtemon didn't made any good, did it?  
DRAGOMON:No.... Never mind, tomorrow, Earth shall be mine! Arukenimon, if I fail, you know what  
to do?  
ARUKENIMON:Of course.  
  
(She smiled evily as she stroked the Digi-egg Mummymon was holding...)  
  
LOCATION:Lighting Force Agency.  
  
(Alex and his group sat down in a hallway. A purple skunk was sitting beside Alex. A Digimon   
nearby was tied up. Growmon came up to Alex, exhausted).  
  
GROWMON:Alex.....  
ALEX:I know. I know.  
  
(Alex gave Growmon a can and he gulped it down. He turned around and walked back...)  
  
GROWMON:Right! I give it another go!  
ALEX:Right. That makes 17 times!   
GROWMON:Hey! I'm not the one thats dating a animal called Fifi from 'Tiny Toons Adventure'!  
RAZOR:Ooh... I gotta admit, that was a pretty good comeback.  
GROWMON:A human dating a animal. Its a strange, strange world.  
ALEX:Shut up!  
FIFI:Growmon, you been fighting these Digimon for over 3 days! You said you'll capture them but,  
all you captured is this Gekomon!  
GEKOMON:Yet, hes still in his Champion level without de-Digivolving into his Rookie form once in  
3 days! How does he do it?  
ALEX:Stubborn, I guess.  
RAZOR:Growmon, why don't you just Digivolve into MegaGrowmon?  
GROWMON:I'm pretty strong right now! I don't need to go into my Ultimate form!   
FIFI:Pretty strong, ooh(!) Should I call a press conference?  
GROWMON:All right, smarty pants! Tell me, what Digimon am I facing?!  
ALEX:Seadramon and Tuskmon.  
RAZOR:Snimon and Kuwagamon.   
FIFI:Airdramon and Flarizamon.  
GROWMON:Well, no need to over do it.   
  
(Seadramon's voice echoed through the hallway).  
  
SEADRAMON:Hey! Aren't you coming back for your 17th round?  
GROWMON:I'll be there in a minute! Tut. Datas.  
FIFI:Seadramon is a Data, I know.  
GROWMON:Bet ya didn't know that Alex hasn't told Sonic and his friends about you.  
FIFI:You haven't? Why?  
ALEX:It'll be the same reason for Razor. It took me 4 hours and 13 minutes to explain him why I  
have you as my girlfiend.  
RAZOR:4 hours and 15 minutes.  
ALEX:What ever! At least I'm gonna keep it as a secret to Sonic and his team.  
  
(Suddenly, Ryo and Cyberdramon appeared out of nowhere).  
  
RYO:Secret no more!  
ALEX:Ryo?!  
RYO:Hey, Alex. Cute girlfriend. Strange shes not human.  
ALEX:(Blushing) Hee hee, whoops. Wha.. What are you doing here?  
RYO:My D-Power showed some energy from 7 Digimon from your base. Me and Cyberdramon thought we  
could help you.  
GROWMON:I'm doing okay!  
CYBERDRAMON:Oh really(?) I see you are doing so well(!) Capturing this Gekomon after 17 battles  
against 7 Champion level Digimon(!)  
GEKOMON:Well, I let take it easy. I felt so sorry for him. I wish I can go back to the Digital  
World to work for my master, ShogunGekomon.  
RYO:And you will, don't you worry about that.  
ALEX:Ryo, what can I say? Thank you. I'm just wondering why these wild Digimon are coming out of  
their world and into ours?  
RYO:Something has happened. We'll soon find out whats up once we get the remaining Digimon into  
the Digital World.  
ALEX:Right! Razor, take care of Fifi once I leave the base to help the others.  
RAZOR:No problem, cuz.  
ALEX:Thanks.  
FIFI:Take care.  
ALEX:No problem. Growmon, Digivolve.  
GROWMON:No way! Uh uh! I'm not Digivolving into Ultimate and that is final!!!!  
  
(2.5 seconds later....)  
  
Growmon Digivolve to......... MEGAGROWMON!!!  
  
(MegaGrowmon and Cyberdramon rushed towards the 6 remaining Digimon while Alex and Ryo ran after  
them, carrying the Gekomon).  
  
MEGAGROWMON:I reaaaaaaalllllly hate it when Fifi uses her flirt charm on me!  
CYBERDRAMON:Chill out! I just can't wait to warm up my Eraser Claw on them!   
  
LOCATION:Station Square.... Next day.  
  
(Fire Storm and Serena sat on a bench that was near the sea. They noticed TK, Cody, Patamon,  
Armadilliomon and Impmon walking up to them).  
  
IMPMON:Are we disturbing you two?  
FIRE STORM:Oh, no, no, no. You are?  
IMPMON:Oi! I'm Impmon! Be careful what you say, pal!  
FIRE STORM:Sorry.  
  
NAME:Impmon.  
LEVEL:Rookie.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Small Demon Digimon.  
Impmon can be troublesome sometimes but, he can be a good friend and helps out with his attacks  
called Bada Boom and Infernal Funnel. He can Warp-Digivolve into his Mega form, Beezlemon.   
  
PATAMON:Can I ask you guys a question?  
FIRE STORM:Of course.  
PATAMON:When are you guys gonna get married?  
TK:Patamon!  
PATAMON:What?!  
TK:Its personal to them. Leave at that! Sorry.  
SERENA:Its okay.  
FIRE STORM:I'm bored.  
ARMADILLIOMON:Don't worry. Something will turn up. Dragomon isn't gonna hide forever, you know.  
CODY:Thats right. Evil Digimon don't stay away forever.  
IMPMON:Do you get the point?  
FIRE STORM:Yes... I think.  
  
(Serena just giggled but, stopped. She looked out to sea and saw some bubbles coming out of 2  
black objects underneath it).  
  
SERENA:Whats that?  
TK:Whats what?  
  
(One of the two came out and roared.... Its MarineDevimon).  
  
MARINEDEVIMON:Yargh!!!! Hello, pests!  
TK:Its MarineDevimon!  
FIRE STORM:Yikes!  
SERENA:By the look of the size of the creature, hes an Ultimate!  
PATAMON:You got that right!  
  
(Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon and Calumon ran up to them).  
  
HENRY:Looks like Dragomon is now attacking the city!  
TAKATO:Who is with MarineDevimon?!  
TERRIERMON:A Digimon, what else?  
  
(The other Digimon rose out of the water.....)  
  
SERENA:Who is that Digimon?!  
TAKATO:Dunno... Never seen him before!  
TK:I have! Seen him in action at the Mystic Ruins. Drenholmon!  
  
NAME:Drenholmon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Sea Beetle Digimon.  
Drenholmon is split into two parts. The main body where he is a huge dark green beetle Digimon  
while the other is a small green snake Digimon on top of the main body. They work together to  
bring out their powerful attack, Electrical Blast!  
  
DRENHOLMON:Hello, foolish children.... *Growls*  
IMPMON:Weird! Drenholmon has two voices.  
FIRE STORM:No wonder since he has a big beetle body and a snake thing on top.  
TK:You guys! Tell the others! We'll hold him off!  
IMPMON:Follow me!  
  
(Impmon, Fire Storm and Sernea left as Takato, Henry, TK and Cody held their D3 and D-Powers out.  
Guilmon, Terriermon, Patamon and Armadilliomon stood together).  
  
TAKATO:Let's get those creeps! My and Henry will take out Drenholmon.  
CODY:Right! We'll take care of MarineDevimon!  
HENRY:Let's get them!  
  
DIGI-MODIFY!  
TAKATO/HENRY:Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!  
  
(Calumon's forhead started to glow).  
  
CALUMON:Here we go!!  
  
DIGIVOLUTION...  
Guilmon Digivolve to..... GROWLMON!!!  
Terriermon Digivolve to.... GARGOMON!!!  
  
Patamon Digivolve to..... ANGEMON!!!  
  
Armadilliomon Armour Digivolve to..... (Pictures of Gomamon, Ikkakumon and Zudomon) *Armour   
Digivolve* SUBMARIMON, THE RELIABLE GUARDIAN OF THE SEA!!!  
  
(Angemon and Submarimon headed towards MarineDevimon).  
  
ANGEMON:Take this! Hand of Fate!  
SUBMARIMON:Oxygen Torpedo!  
  
(MarineDevimon quickly ducked into the water,making Angemon's and Submarimon's attack missed.  
He rose back up and...)  
  
MARINEDEVIMON:You missed! Darkness Water!  
ANGEMON:Look out!  
SUBMARIMON:Got it covered!  
  
(Submarimon dived into the sea while Angemon flew up into the sky quickly. Growlmon and Gargomon  
can't swim or fly so, they stayed on land and looked at Drenholmon).  
  
GROWLMON:I got a message for your leader!  
DRENHOLMON:Whats that?  
GARGOMON:This! Gargo Lasers!  
GROWLMON:Pyro Blaster!  
  
(Their attacks struck Drenholmon but, he wasn't even scratched...)  
  
DRENHOLMON:*Laugh* Is that the best you can do?! Well, here is a shocking report to you all!  
Electrical Blast!!!  
  
(The snake-like Digimon on Drenholmon's back rose into the air and started a electric surge...  
Henry quickly handed Takato a card).  
  
HENRY:Takato! This will save our Digimon!  
TAKATO:Right!  
  
(Takato quickly took the card and....)  
  
TAKATO:Digi-Modify!!! WarGreymon's Bravery Shield activate!  
  
(WarGreymon's shield that has the crest of Courage on it formed onto Growlmon's arms. He quickly  
shieled himself along with Gargomon, whom was hiding behind him. When the attack was done...  
Growlmon and Gargomon quickly went back into their fighting stance).  
  
TAKATO:Man... this is gonna be tough.  
HENRY:You said it.  
CALUMON:Yeah...  
  
(At another area of Station Square, a giant beetle monster was flying around... causing trouble.  
Izzy, Kazu, Guardromon, Tentomon, Ash, Misty, Ikky and Medabee quickly came onto the scene while  
people around them paniced).  
  
IZZY:Oh... Fire Storm wasn't kidding! Dragomon is attacking now!  
MEDABEE:What a big beetle bug Digimon that is....  
IKKY:Not even big as MegaKabuterimon or HerculesKabuterimon. Good thing Koji isn't here, he would  
have freaked out.  
MEDABEE:He wouldn't get along with Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon/HerculesKabuterimon and  
Wormmon/Stingmon either.  
ASH:Just what IS that Digimon called?  
TENTOMON:Thats Okuwamon!  
  
NAME:Okuwamon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Insectoid Digimon.  
If Kuwagamon Digivolves, this would be his Ultimate form. Okuwamon has a cutting sense of  
humour with his Double Scissor Claw and Beetle Horn Attack.  
  
IZZY:Its a good thing Sonic got Lady, Dodger and their friends and family to warn the mayor about  
the attack! Tentomon! Stop him!  
TENTOMON:I'll give it a shot!  
  
Tentomon Digivolve to...... KABUTERIMON!!!  
  
(Kabuterimon flew into the air, roaring).  
  
KABUTERIMON:*Roar* Here I come, you grey freak! Electro Shocker!  
OKUWAMON:I don't think so! Beetle Horn Attack!  
  
(The two attacks collided and they were blown back a little).  
  
KABUTERIMON:Whoa!  
OKUWAMON:Yikes!  
  
(Misty turns to Kazu).  
  
MISTY:Isn't there a fly swatting card you can use?!  
KAZU:Nope but, there is a card I'm gonna use. Ready, Guardromon?  
GUARDROMON:Ready, Kazu.  
  
(Kazu brought out a card and swiped it through his brown D-Power).  
  
KAZU:Digi-Modify!!! Omnimon's Supreme Cannon activate!!!  
  
(Guardromon's right arm changed into Omnimon's MetalGarurumon arm. He pointed into the air and  
the cannon came out of the mouth of MetalGarurumon's head).  
  
GUARDROMON:Take this! Supreme Cannon!  
  
(He fired but, misses).  
  
OKUWAMON:Ha ha! You missed!  
GUARDROMON:Whoops. Sorry, Kazu.  
KAZU:Don't give up, man! Keep trying!  
GUARDROMON:Right!  
ASH:Boy... Dragomon chooses the toughest Digimon yet! We better watch out for him!  
PIKACHU:Pika!  
MISTY:Where could he be?!  
  
(In another part of Station Square.... Rika, Jeri, Sora, Yolei, Hawkmon, Renamon, Leomon and  
Biyomon were leading the Pokemon hybrids to an area where another Digimon was attacking).  
  
ZAI-DOS:Yikes! Look at that Digimon!  
  
(A giant bull-like Digimon with a metal arm was bashing the buildings).  
  
SHADOW HEART:Thats one big bull.  
TEMPEST:What a bully! Who does he think he is?!  
HAWKMON:Minotarumon, thats who he is.  
  
NAME:Minotarumon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Animal Digimon.  
With his lowest IQ doesn't make him a weak one. His Darkside Quake and Bull Fighting Attack will  
be hard to win against.  
  
YOLEI:Listen. You guys stay here and be careful. Minotarumon can either be a Champion or an   
Ultimate Digimon. This could be an Ultimate.   
RICK:Look! Enough with the Digi-babble and get some action, please!  
SORA:All right, all right! We'll get on with it!  
BIYOMON:Here we go!  
RENAMON:I'll send that bull back to Spain, Rika.  
LEOMON:So will I, Jeri  
RIKA:Do it, Renamon!  
JERI:Go, Leomon!  
  
(Rika brought out a card and slashed through her blue D-Power).  
  
RIKA:Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!  
  
DIGIVOLUTION....  
Renamon Digivolve to.... KYUBIMON!!!  
  
Biyomon Digivolve to.... BIRDRAMON!!!  
Hawkmon Digivolve to.... AQUILAMON!!!  
  
(Kyubimon, Aquilamon, Birdramon and Leomon ran towards Minotarumon).  
  
KYUBIMON:Dragon Wheel!  
AQUILAMON:Grand Horn!  
BIRDRAMON:Meteor Wing!  
LEOMON:Fist of the Beast King!  
  
(Those 4 attacks hitted Minotarumon but, didn't faze him. It only made him turn around and look  
very angry).  
  
MINOTARUMON:Argh!!! Say goodbye, you rotten Digital pets! Bull Fighting Attack!  
  
(He crashed into the 4 Champion Digimon, knocking them backwards).  
  
RIKA:Kyubimon!!!  
KYUBIMON:Rika... Keep back... I'm okay.  
AMBER:Whats next?!  
  
(4th location of Station Square attack was a giant skeleton holding a staff zipping around and  
hitting everything that is either a building, car or tree. Mimi, Ken, Davis, Veemon, Wormmon,  
Palmon, Brock, Charlie and his friends were at the attack).  
  
BROCK:That Digimon! Whos he?!  
CHARLIE:Not good-looking, is he?  
PALMON:Your right there... Hes SkullSatamon!  
SKULLSATAMON:Hahaha!!! Coming for your death, eh? I'll make an exception. Hahaha!!!  
  
NAME:SkullSatamon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Ghost Digimon.  
Holding his Skull Hammer staff, this dark Digimon is going to be hard to beat with his fast  
speed and his Nail Bone attack can even freeze a Mega.  
  
NINETALESUK:Hes got very high molecules.  
DAVIS:No offence but, he looks like a dog has chewed him.  
KEN:We just have a verdict! Your ugly!  
SKULLSATAMON:Ohh... Aren't you picky. Well, pick this!  
DAVIS:Veemon!  
VEEMON:Right!  
  
Veemon Digivolve to..... EXVEEMON!!  
  
KEN:Wormmon!  
WORMMON:Anything for you, Ken!  
  
Wormmon Digivolve to..... STINGMON!!  
  
MIMI:Palmon!  
PALMON:Here I go, Mimi!  
  
Palmon Digivolve to..... TOGEMON!!  
  
EXVEEMON:Hey! Ugly! Heres a present for you! V-Laser!  
STINGMON:Along with a special Spiking Strike!  
TOGEMON:And to finish it off! Spinning Needle!!  
  
(Their attacks came towards SkullSatamon but, the quick Digimon moved out of the way and struck  
the 3 Champion Digimon down with his Skull Hammer staff).  
  
DAVIS:ExVeemon! Get up!  
EXVEEMON:I'll try, Davis!  
SASHA:This is crazy! I hope the others are doing okay than us...  
  
(At the last location.... Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Tai, Matt, Joe, Kari, Kenta, Suzie,  
Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon, Gatomon, MarineAngemon, Lopmon, Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Tea and Bakura  
were facing against a huge Digimon that has just bio-emurged into the real world... It is none   
other than Dragomon..)  
  
SONIC:Who are you?!  
DRAGOMON:I'm Dragomon! Your new ruler of this pathetic world!  
YUGI:So, your Dragomon! Well. Listen to us, Dragomon. You and your Digimon cronies aren't going   
to take over the world while we are here!  
TAI:Its time to send you back to the Dark Ocean where you belong!!!  
DRAGOMON:Fools! This battle has just begun!!! Hahaha!!!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
Will our heroes beat Dragomon and his Dark forces?! What is the story about Dragomon anyway?!  
What is the egg that Dragomon gave to Arukenimon and Mummymon?! Find out next time! 


	8. Digivolution!! Dragomon Digivolve to.......

DIFFERENT MONSTERS IN DIFFERENT WORLDS.  
Part 8:Digivolution!! Dragomon Digivolve to...... DAEMON?! By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Yu-Gi-Oh's world.  
  
(On a holo-graphic arena came a mist upon the middle. Something came out and spung into the  
shadows before the mist vanished.... Seto Kaiba and Yugi's grandpa came into the room).  
  
GRANDPA:Is this the next arena where you'll face your next challanger?  
KAIBA:Thats right. I have 2 challangers today and I defeated the first one.  
GRANDPA:I know. I was there. *Laughs* So, what are your plans, Kaiba?  
KAIBA:Well... I have one idea. The Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
GRANDPA:Heh... Don't break this second challanger's spirit, okay?  
KAIBA:No problem.  
  
(The creature moved in the darkness, causing Kaiba to notice the movement).  
  
KAIBA:Hmm...  
GRANDPA:Whats the matter?  
KAIBA:There is something moving in the shadows...  
GRANDPA:Perhapes its your little brother, Mokuba.  
KAIBA:No... Mokuba is in the room upstairs, remember?  
GRANDPA:Maybe its your challanger.  
  
(The mysterious figure finally spoke).  
  
FIGURE:I'm not your challanger, foolish human. I am a Digimon!  
KAIBA:A what?!  
  
(The figure came out the shadows, holding a sword).  
  
KAIBA:Who are you?!  
DIGIMON:I am a Digimon called Musyamon!  
  
NAME:Musyamon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Wizard Digimon.  
Musyamon is not gonna be friendly with his Shogun Sword and Ninja Blade. He hates humans a lot!  
  
GRANDPA:OK, Mr Musyamon.... What are Digimon?  
MUSYAMON:Creatures made from digital information. Now, die! Shogun Sword!  
KAIBA:Look out!  
  
(Kaiba pushed Yugi's grandpa out the way as Musyamon missed with his sword. Kaiba gave a glare  
to Musyamon).  
  
KAIBA:Your not very talkative, are you?  
MUSYAMON:I'm one of a few Digimon that despise humans in the Digital World!  
KAIBA:Your very kind(!)  
GRANDPA:Why do you hate humans? We never hurt or harm you. Better yet, we never heard about you  
and your kind.  
MUSYAMON:And now, you do! Shogun Sword!  
  
(Musyamon tried to hit Kaiba and Yugi's grandpa but, he missed again as they ran out of the   
room. He roared with anger).  
  
MUSYAMON:Foolish humans! No one can escape from me!!!  
  
(He started to chase them through the corridors. As they ran through the corridors.... Yugi's  
grandpa turns to Kaiba).  
  
GRANDPA:Kaiba! Remember what I said about Yugi and his friends following two creatures into   
another world?!  
KAIBA:Yeah!  
GRANDPA:What were the creatures names again?!  
KAIBA:Arukenimon and Mummymon....   
GRANDPA:Yes... I notice a pattern. Those two creatures have their names end with 'mon' like  
Musyamon here!  
KAIBA:Digimon.... What are we going to do with him?!  
GRANDPA:Hide.... That creature is not going to let us live this long.  
  
(They ran and ran till Kaiba saw the lift doors).  
  
KAIBA:There! THATS how we are going to escape this mad-monster!  
GRANDPA:Good. My legs are killing me!  
  
(Kaiba quickly pressed the button to open the lift doors and both of them ran into lift. It  
closed quickly before Musyamon tried to attack them. As the lift started to go up a floor,  
they heard Musyamon's voice).  
  
MUSYAMON:You can not escape from me, humans! I'll get you all! Once and for all!  
KAIBA:That creature is insane! We have to stop him!  
GRANDPA:How?!  
KAIBA:I don't know... We better stay away from him, as soon as possible!  
GRANDPA:Got it!  
  
LOCATION:Medabots World.  
  
(People were running around, screaming their heads off. A young girl called Arikaand a small pink  
Medabot called Brass hid in the alleyway as a grey-machine Digimon walked by).  
  
ARIKA:That was a close call.  
BRASS:Your right, Miss Arika. It WAS close.  
  
(A boy called Koji and his Medabot, Summilidon, came up from behind them).  
  
KOJI:Arika! Any sign of Ikky?!  
ARIKA:No... They've been gone for 5 days now...  
SUMMILIDON:Its strange that they have vanished for no reason...  
BRASS:Wish they are here so that they can get rid of this strange Medabots.  
KOJI:Do you think these Medabots are from the Rubber Robo Gang?  
  
(Another white robot landed in front of Arika and Koji).  
  
ARIKA:Rokusho!  
ROKUSHO:I have a feeling that they are not really Medabots.  
ARIKA:What?!  
SUMMILIDON:If they are not Medabots, then what are they?!  
  
(Another machine Digimon came out of nowhere and faced the Medafighters and the 3 Medabots.  
The blue top opened and a ghost Digimon came out).  
  
DIGIMON:*Phew* Fresh air!  
BRASS:A ghost!  
DIGIMON:Yes, I am a ghost. I'm Bakemon!  
  
NAME:Bakemon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Ghost Digimon.  
Bakemon are weak on defences, since they CAN get burned but, it doesn't mean they are weak on  
attacks like Dark Claw and Evil Charm.  
  
ROKUSHO:Well then, Bakemon. What are you and what is that Medabot your using?  
BAKEMON:First of all, I'm a Digimon. Short for Digital Monsters and I come from a place called  
the Digital World.  
KOJI:Weird.  
BAKEMON:Second, this robot is also a Digimon. He is Mekanorimon.  
  
NAME:Mekanorimon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Machine Digimon.  
Mekanorimon are the only Digimon that are not living. They are mindless robot Digimon and only  
follows commands when either a Digimon or a human is controlling them inside. Bakemon are very  
good Mekanorimon drivers. On the move, Mekanorimon's attack is Twin Beam and it can sure make a  
lot of damage.  
  
ROKUSHO:Bakemon, why not leave us alone and go back to your world where you came from?  
BAKEMON:NW.  
ARIKA:NW?  
BAKEMON:Short for 'No way'!  
  
(Bakemon went back into Mekanorimon and started the machine Digimon to attack).  
  
MEKANORIMON:Time to cause some damage.  
ROKUSHO:Everyone! Look out!  
MEKANORIMON:Target locked! Twin Beam!  
  
(Mekanorimon fired but, when Bakemon came up, he found that they escaped).  
  
BAKEMON:They are gone?! Bah! I knew I should have cleaned the windscreens of this thing!  
  
(As for the 2 Medafighters and the 3 Medabots, they were at the park after escaping from  
Mekanorimon's attack).  
  
ARIKA:That was close! It was a good thing that Bakemon doesn't have a good eye for a target.  
BRASS:Thats right, Miss Arika. He missed us by a mile.  
KOJI:Digital World... Do you think Ikky and Medabee are in there?  
SUMMILIDON:I hope not.  
ROKUSHO:Right now, we'll just have to fight Bakemon and those Mekanorimons until help has arrived  
to stop them. For how long, I don't know.....  
  
LOCATION:Pokemon World.  
  
(Jessie, James and Meowth, also known as Team Rocket, walked through a forest).  
  
JESSIE:Where are they?! Where are they?!  
JAMES:Jessie, we've been searching for the twerps for hours. Can't we take a little break?  
JESSIE:No! I want to find the twerps! We have to capture Pikachu and give him to the boss!  
MEOWTH:Whats the point?! We capture him, Pikachu's friends free him and we get blast away over  
and over and over again!   
JAMES:Hes right.... We have been following Ash and his friends for over 3 years and the only  
Pokemon we ever got was when our Ekans and Koffing evolved into Arbok and Weezing. My Weepinbell  
evolved into Victreebel and you captured a Lickitung.  
MEOWTH:Shame you had to accidently trade Lickitung for Wobbuffet.  
JESSIE:Shut up! Those twerps have been gone for a week! Where are they!?  
  
(James and Meowth sighed and looked up. They both gasped as they saw a giant dragon. Jessie also  
spotted the big dragon).  
  
JAMES:Look!  
MEOWTH:Thats one big Pokemon! Must be part Dragon and part Flying.  
JESSIE:Its not a Dragonite so, it must be one of those new Pokemon people have been talking about  
all these years. This is perfect! A rare Pokemon for the boss to have.  
JAMES:I don't think we should bother that Pokemon, Jess.  
MEOWTH:Yeah. Its not that we don't want to capture him, he looks dangerous.  
JAMES:Victreebel, Weezing, Arbok and Wobbuffet wouldn't stand a chance against him!  
  
(Jessie grabbed Meowth and James and the scruff of their necks).  
  
JESSIE:Come on! We're Team Rocket! Who cares if that Pokemon is dangerous or not! Let's do it!  
  
(She brought out a small ball and threw it to the ground, causing a lot of smoke. The big dragon  
looked down at them with a confused look).  
  
JESSIE:You there! Prepare for trouble!  
JAMES:And right here! Make it double!  
JESSIE:To protect the world from devastation!  
JAMES:To unite all peoples within our nation!  
JESSIE:To denounce the evils of Truth and Love!  
JAMES:To extend our reach to the stars above!  
JESSIE:Jessie!  
JAMES:James!  
JESSIE:Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!  
JAMES:Surrender Digimon now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!  
MEOWTH:Meowth, that's right!  
  
(Jessie brought out a Poke-ball).  
  
JESSIE:All right, Arbok! Lets g....  
  
(Instead of Arbok, Wobbuffet came out).  
  
WOBBUFFET:Wobbbbbbuffet.  
JESSIE:STOP COMING OUT OF YOUR POKE-BALL!!!!  
  
(James brought out his Poke-ball).  
  
JAMES:Don't worry, I'll get him. Come out, Weezing!!  
  
(The Poke-ball opened up and the next thing James knew, he was being eaten by Victreebel).  
  
VICTREEBEL:*Screech*  
JAMES:Stop, Victreebel!!! Don't eat me!!!!  
MEOWTH:You idiot! You got the wrong Poke-ball!!! *Sigh* Something went wrong with this idea.  
  
(The dragon just laughed and looked down at them).  
  
DRAGON:Fools! You think you can battle me?!  
  
(James' head popped out of Victreebel).  
  
JAMES:Tha... That Pokemon just spoke....  
DRAGON:Pokemon?! I'm a Digimon! I'm Devidramon!  
  
NAME:Devidramon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Dark Dragon Digimon.  
This Digimon is a evil and vile creature. He has the Red Eye that can hypnotise his enemies. And  
then, he defeats them all with his Crimson Claw!!!  
  
MEOWTH:D-Devidramon?! That doesn't sound good, does it?  
DEVIDRAMON:No, it doesn't. Now, I think I'm hungry.  
  
(Devidramon took a step forward. Jessie picked up Wobbuffet, James came out of Victreebel and  
picked him up before tossing Meowth onto Victreebel).  
  
JESSIE:We'll be going now.  
JAMES:Yes.... Sorry to disturb you.  
MEOWTH:Yeah. Bye.  
  
(And then, they shot off in a cloud of smoke).  
  
JESSIE, JAMES & MEOWTH:Looks like Team Rocket is running off again!!!!  
WOBBUFFET:Wobbuffet!  
DEVIDRAMON:Ha! Pathetic humans!  
  
(Devidramon flew into the dark sky, screeching. Looks like trouble....)  
  
LOCATION:Station Square.  
  
(Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Tai, Matt, Joe, Kari, Kenta, Suzie, Agumon, Gabumon, Gomamon,   
Gatomon, MarineAngemon, Lopmon, Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Tea and Bakura are now facing against the  
one and only, Dragomon!)  
  
YUGI:Dragomon.... We have finally meet at last.  
DRAGOMON:Yes.... We have! And now, I will finally destroy you all!!!  
  
NAME:Dragomon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Sea Animal Digimon.  
Leader of the Dark Ocean Digimon. Dragomon is deadly and dangerous with his Tentacle Claw and  
Tentacle Flapping. What is he planning?  
  
(Sonic took a step forward, facing Dragomon).  
  
SONIC:Dragomon, what do you want with us?!  
DRAGOMON:Not you, blue rodent. The Tamers and the Digidestined.... They are the only ones to   
defeat someone as powerful like Valmarmon, WarDevidramon, MaloMyotismon.... You are the problem!  
  
(Tai stepped forward and held his Digivice out).  
  
TAI:Well, I'm sorry but, its time for you to go!  
  
(The Digivice glowed and...)  
  
Agumon Digivolve to......... GREYMON!!!  
  
(Matt and Joe held their Digivices out to...)  
  
MATT:Happy trips, Dragomon!  
JOE:Time for you to say 'bye-bye'!!  
  
Gabumon Digivolve to..... GARURUMON!!!  
*Digivolve into Champions*  
Gomamon Digivolve to..... IKKAKUMON!!!  
  
(Greymon, Garurumon and Ikkakumon attacked Dragomon).  
  
GREYMON:Heres a Nova Blast!!!  
GARURUMON:Special treat, Howling Blaster!!!  
IKKAKUMON:Finish it off, Harpoon Torpedo!!!  
  
(The three attacks went straight towards Dragomon).  
  
DRAGOMON:I think not! Tentacle Flapping!!!  
  
(Dragomon waved his tentacles about, getting rid of Greymon, Garurumon and Ikkakumon's attacks.  
Greymon, Garurumon and Ikkakumon weren't happy about this...)  
  
GREYMON:Something tells me he is not a pushover!  
GARURUMON:Haven't you learned anything from our last battles?!  
IKKAKUMON:You guys, we can't win like this! We need to be Ultimates, FAST!  
JOE:Go for it!  
TAI:Get 'em, Greymon!  
MATT:Go, Garurumon!  
  
(Kari held her D3 out as Gatomon joined the other 3 Champion Digimon).  
  
KARI:Gatomon! Go for it!  
GATOMON:I'm all over it, Kari!  
  
(Suzie dug in her pocket and brought out a blue card while holding her pink D-Power out).  
  
SUZIE:Lopmon, be careful.  
LOPMON:I will, Suzie.  
  
DIGI-MODIFY!!!  
SUZIE:Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION....  
Lopmon Matrix Digivolve to....... ANTYLAMON!!!  
  
Greymon Digivolve to...... METALGREYMON!!!  
Garurumon Digivolve to..... WEREGARURUMON!!!  
*Digivolve to Ultimate*  
Ikkakumon Digivolve to..... ZUDOMON!!!  
Gatomon Digivolve to....... ANGEWOMON!!!  
  
(MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Zudomon, Angewomon and Antylamon faced Dragomon, reading themselves  
for battle).  
  
METALGREYMON:We are ready! Come and face us! *Roar*  
DRAGOMON:Of course!  
  
(Dragomon slowly walked towards the 5 good Ultimate Digimon).  
  
DRAGOMON:(Thought) Fools! They don't know I have a special surprise for all of them! *Laughs*  
  
(At the beach area, Takato, Henry and TK decided to win the battle the hard way! Takato held  
his golden D-Power while Henry held his green D-Power and both of them slashed a blue card at  
the same time!)  
  
TAKATO/HENRY:Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!!!  
  
(Calumon's forehead glowed).  
  
CALUMON:Crystal matrix activate!!  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION....  
Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to..... WARGROWLMON!!!  
Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to..... RAPIDMON!!!  
  
(Rapidmon flew into the air and headed towards Drenholmon).  
  
RAPIDMON:Hey! Beetle boy! Take this! Rapid Fire!!  
  
(Rapidmon fired missles from his arms... exploding when it hit Drenholmon).  
  
DRENHOLMON:Argh!!!!!!!! You will PAY for that!!! Electrical Blast!!!  
  
(He fired a bolt of lightning towards Rapidmon but, that Digimon is so fast, he moved out of the  
way and zoomed towards Drenholmon).  
  
RAPIDMON:Hey, pal! News for you! You missed!  
DRENHOLMON:Oh no!!!  
  
(WarGrowlmon was ready to finish the business!)  
  
TAKATO:WarGrowlmon! As your Tamer, I say finish this!  
WARGROWLMON:Whatever you say, Tamer!  
  
(WarGrowlmon looked towards Drenholmon, growling).  
  
DRENHOLMON:This doesn't look good...  
WARGROWLMON/TAKATO:Atomic Blaster!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(WarGrowlmon fired his powerful attack and destroyed Drenholmon).  
  
DRENHOLMON:NO!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Drenholmon was gone.... MarineDevimon was shocked to see this and slowly turned to Angemon and  
Submarimon, nervous and also growling).  
  
MARINEDEVIMON:They may have won the battle but, I WILL win before they can attack me!  
SUBMARIMON:Hey... Aren't we a bit nervous?  
MARINEDEVIMON:Shut up!  
  
(Angemon flew high in the sky and glowed).  
  
MARINEDEVIMON:What are you doing?!  
ANGEMON:Finishing this battle off so we can help our friends!  
  
Angemon Digivolve to...... MAGNAANGEMON!!!  
  
(MagnaAngemon flew in front of MarineDevimon, holding out his energy blade).  
  
MAGNAANGEMON:Goodbye, MarineDevimon!  
MARINEDEVIMON:What is this?!  
  
(MagnaAngemon created a portal in the sky....)  
  
MAGNAANGEMON:Gate of Destiny!  
  
(The portal opened up and MarineDevimon was sucked inside....)  
  
MARINEDEVIMON:Nooo!!!!!!  
  
(The portal closed and MarineDevimon was gone. Submarimon went onto the beach before changing  
back into Armadilliomon. Rapidmon landed beside WarGrowlmon while MagnaAngemon landed beside  
TK and Cody).  
  
ARMADILLIOMON:Ooh boy. Back in the old days, they were a bit tougher than that.  
CODY:Guess we are getting better everyday.  
TK:Right! Any ideas of what we must do next?  
  
(Calumon flew onto TK's head and giggled).  
  
CALUMON:Aren't you silly? We go and help the others.  
TK:Oh yeah... Thats right.  
TAKATO:What are we waiting for?!  
HENRY:Let's go!  
  
Armadilliomon Digivolve to.... ANKYLOMON!!!  
  
(Cody climbed into Ankylomon's back).  
  
ANKYLOMON:Hop on, Cody.  
CODY:Right!  
  
(Takato and Henry got onto WarGrowlmon's shoulder while MagnaAngemon picked up TK).  
  
RAPIDMON:Let's go! They may need our help!  
HENRY:Let's move it!  
  
(With Davis and the others, they weren't having much luck as Takato's group were as ExVeemon,  
Stingmon and Togemon were beaten down by SkullSatamon).  
  
DAVIS:ExVeemon!!!  
EXVEEMON:I'm okay, Davis....  
STINGMON:Ken...  
KEN:Stingmon, don't give up!  
MIMI:Togemon?!  
TOGEMON:Man, that is one tough Digimon!  
CHARLIE:We are losing here!  
ITCHY:Do something to make a comeback!  
DAVIS:We will! Ken?  
KEN:Let's do it, Davis!  
  
ExVeemon...... Stingmon.... DNA Digivolve to.... PAILDRAMON!!!  
  
(SkullSatamon landed on top of a car and laughed).  
  
SKULLSATAMON:You think joining together to become one big Digimon will stop me?! I think NOT!  
  
(SkullSatamon flew towards Paildramon in a fast movement of speed!)  
  
SKULLSATAMON:Nail Bone!  
DAVIS:Paildramon! No!  
KEN:Watch out!  
  
(Paildramon grabbed SkullSatamon's staff and took it out of his hands).  
  
SKULLSATAMON:Hey!!! That was my staff you took!  
PAILDRAMON:Well, I'm so sorry(!)  
  
(Paildramon snapped the staff and threw it).  
  
PAILDRAMON:Time to teach you some manners!  
SKULLSATAMON:Oh yeah?  
PAILDRAMON:Yeah!  
  
(Mimi looked to Togemon quickly).  
  
MIMI:Togemon, Digivolve! NOW!  
TOGEMON:I'm on it!  
  
Togemon Digivolve to..... LILLYMON!!!  
  
(SkullSatamon looked into the sky, confused).  
  
SKULLSATAMON:What was THAT?!  
NINETALESUK:Let's just say its your doom!  
  
(SkullSatamon was able to see Lillymon firing her attack).  
  
LILLYMON:Thats right! Flower Cannon!  
  
(SkullSatamon couldn't duck the attack so, he was HIT!)  
  
SKULLSATAMON:AHHHH!!!! NO!!!!!  
  
(And, with that, he vanished....)  
  
DAVIS:Right! SkullSatamon is down! Let's go and help our friends!  
CHARLIE:Waht are we waiting for?! Let's go!!!  
  
(And at the Minotarumon battle, they are having little luck trying to win. Leomon, Kyubimon,  
Aquilamon and Birdramon were trying to use their powerful attacks on Minotarumon but, being as an  
Ultimate, doesn't feel a thing. Minotarumon slammed his metal drill fist into the ground).  
  
MINOTARUMON:*Roar* Take this! Earthquake Drill!  
  
(He threw it onto the floor, making Kyubimon and Leomon fall to the floor along with Rika, Sora,  
Yolei, Jeri and the Pokemon hybrids. Birdramon and Aquilamon were in the air, flying).  
  
AQUILAMON:Yolei! Are you all right?!  
YOLEI:Oh, I'm fine!  
SHADOW HEART:Can't any of you evolve them into Ultimate or Pefect or, something!  
YOLEI:Aquilamon can become an Ultimate but, only when he DNA Digivolves with Gatomon!  
TEMPEST:Can't see any problems with that.  
AMBER:Gatomon is Kari's partner and Kari is not with us, understand?!  
TEMPEST:Yes...  
  
(Rika swiped out a blue card and slashed it through his blue D-Power).  
  
RIKA:I'll deal with this! Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!  
KYUBIMON:Lets dance, big boy!  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION....  
Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to...... TAOMON!!!  
  
(Taomon landed in front of Minotarumon).  
  
TAOMON:Be careful, beast. You don't want to get me angry now, do you?  
MINOTARUMON:Think that can scare me, think again!  
  
(Minotarumon ran towards Taomon).  
  
TAOMON:Rika! I'll distract him! Think of a way to beat him!  
RIKA:Right, Taomon! Sora!  
SORA:Birdramon, help us!  
BIRDRAMON:All right, Sora!  
  
Birdramon Digivolve to.... GARUDAMON!!!  
  
(Minotarumon stopped as Garudamon attacks).  
  
GARUDAMON:Wing Blade!  
  
(Her attack flew towards Minotarumon, making a crushing blow on him!)  
  
MINOTARUMON:AHHHH!!!!!!!!! You'll pay!!!!  
  
(Minotarumon vanished into thin air).  
  
FIRE STORM:There goes the bully.  
SERENA:Now, what shall we do next?  
LEOMON:We go and help our friends that are battling Dragomon.  
CHANTAL:Yep! That could be it!  
JERI:Come on! Let's go!  
  
(Finally.... Fighting against Okuwamon were Kabuterimon and Guardromon. Izzy, Kazu, Ash, Misty,  
Pikachu, Ikky and Medabee).  
  
OKUWAMON:Hahaha! I'm on a roll here!  
  
(Ikky and Medabee scratched their heads).  
  
IKKY:You know. We are use to battling Medabots, not Digimon.  
MEBABEE:Yeah. Its pretty hard saying 'Kiss your bot goodbye' to a Digimon. What shall I say?  
Kiss your 'mon goodbye?  
KAZU:Izzy, we better get our Digimon to Ultimate! The faster we beat beetle-boy, the faster we  
join the others to beat Dragomon!  
IZZY:Right! Kabuterimon, Digivolve and take him down!  
KABUTERIMON:You got it!  
  
Kabuterimon Digivolve to...... MEGAKABUTERIMON!!!  
  
(MegaKabuterimon rammed Okuwamon into the ground).  
  
OKUWAMON:Ow!!! Thats smarts!  
MEGAKABUTERIMON:Aw dear..... I'm so sorry(!)  
  
(Guardromon walked towards Okuwamon while Kazu slashed a blue card through his orange D-Power).  
  
GUARDROMON:I'm going in, Kazu!  
KAZU:Right, Guardromon! Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivolution activate!  
  
MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION....  
Guardromon Matrix Digivolve to..... ANDROMON!!!  
  
(Ikky and Medabee were surprised by Andromon's apperance).  
  
IKKY:A-Andromon?!  
KAZU:Hes Guardromon's Ultimate form.   
MEDABEE:Whoa... He looks cool!  
ANDROMON:Thank you.  
  
(Andromon fired a blade of electricity towards Okuwamon).  
  
ANDROMON:Lightning Blade!  
OKUWAMON:What?!  
  
(That attack gave Okuwamon a fatal blow!)  
  
OKUWAMON:Argh!!!!!!!  
ASH:You got him!  
MISTY:Quick! Finish him off!  
IZZY:MegaKabuterimon!!!  
MEGAKABUTERIMON:Horn Buster!  
  
(MegaKabuterimon finished Okuwamon off!)  
  
OKUWAMON:Ahhh!!! NO!!!!!!!  
  
(They cheered as MegaKabuterimon landed beside Andromon).  
  
MEGAKABUTERIMON:How was that, Izzy?  
IZZY:Prodigious, MegaKabuterimon.  
ANDROMON:How did I do, Kazu?  
KAZU:As always, GREAT!  
MISTY:What now?!  
ASH:We go and face Dragomon!  
PIKACHU:Pika!  
IKKY:Right! Let's go!  
  
(At the battle against Dragomon..... MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Angewomon, Antylamon and   
Zudomon were having good luck as Dragomon was getting beat by their attacks).  
  
SONIC:YEAH!  
JOEY:Thats the way!  
KNUCKLES:Ha! KingEtemon said Dragomon will be tough, he was wrong!  
DRAGOMON:Fools! This battle isn't over!  
TAI:Is so, Dragmon!  
DRAGOMON:Thats DragOmon, you foolish brat! Your finished!  
  
(Suddenly.... Takato, Henry, Cody, TK, their Digimon and Calumon arrived).  
  
TAKATO:Finish him and you'll have to face US!  
HENRY:Thats right!  
DRAGOMON:I'll get rid of you too....  
  
(Rika, Jeri, Sora, Yolei, their Digimon and the Pokemon hybrids arrived as well).  
  
RIKA:Don't even think about, sea creep!  
YOLEI:You will never win!  
DRAGOMON:Thats what you think!  
  
(Izzy, Kazu, MegaKabuterimon, Andromon, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Ikky and Medabee came forth).  
  
IZZY:We are here too!  
KAZU:So, shut your mouth creepo!  
DRAGOMON:Hmm. Any more?  
  
(Davis, Ken, Mimi, their Digimon, Brock, Charlie and his friends arrived).  
  
DAVIS:Yeah! Us!  
KEN:Your going down, Dragomon!!!!  
  
(Impmon arrived and landed beside Sonic).  
  
SONIC:Impmon.  
IMPMON:Have I missed the fun or what?  
YUGI:Give it up, Dragomon! Your outnumbered! You cannot face a lot of Ultimates and 2 Champions!  
KENTA:Including one Mega!  
MARINEANGEMON:Yep! Thats me!  
DRAGOMON:Your right... Guess I'll have to take it to the top!  
MAELSTORM:What top?  
DRAGOMON:You just watch!  
  
(Dragomon started to glow black).  
  
RICK:Hey!  
TRISTEN:Whats happening?!  
TAI:No! Dragomon is Digivolving....  
  
Dragomon Dark Digivolve to..........  
  
(When Dragomon was forming to his Mega form... A horror came over the Digidestined's faces).  
  
MATT:NO!!!!Not him again!!!  
SANNABELLE:Who would have thought we would see HIM again!!!  
MANTIS:Who is it?!  
ANGEWOMON:An old foe....  
  
............. DAEMON!!!!!!!  
  
(Daemon has returned and stood tall, giving the look of fear to the new comers).  
  
TEA:*Gasp* He... Hes terrible!  
DAEMON:Hahaha!!!! Yes... I do look horrifing, don't I? Hahaha!!!!!!  
  
NAME:Daemon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Evil Digimon.  
An all powerful dark Digimon that likes nothing more than darkness itself. Hes very powerful  
and it took the combined power of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Silphymon and Shakkoumon to  
seal him away. His dark attacks are called Evil Inferno/Flame Inferno and Evil Flap.  
  
CHRIS:Quickly tell me who Daemon is!  
TAILS:Hes a evil and powerful dark Mega Digimon! We better be careful.  
DAVIS:Ken...  
KEN:Right!  
  
Paildramon Mega Digivolve to..... IMPERAILDRAMON!!!  
  
SONIC:Digidestined and Tamers! Time for the Megas to stand up! Imperialdramon, WarGreymon,  
MetalGarurumon, Seraphimon, Magnadramon, Beezlemon, SaberLeomon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon,  
Sayukamon, HerculesKabuterimon and Phoenixmon! We need them here right now!  
RIKA:You got it!  
DAEMON:Idiots!!! No matter how you try, this shall be your final battle! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
This is it! The final battle! Daemon will Digivolve but, who could it be?! Have a guess! Look in  
Series 2 to find out! What a twist eh?! What about Yugi's world, and Ash's world along with   
Ikky's world?! Help is on the way! Stay tune for more action.... *Phew* 


	9. Fight to the End!

DIFFERENT MONSTERS IN DIFFERENT WORLDS.  
Part 9:Fight to the End! By Ninetalesuk.  
  
LOCATION:Station Square.  
  
(Dragomon Digivolves into Daemon to cause a lot of rampage around the city. The Digidestined and  
the Tamers weren't gonna let this go, oh no!)  
  
TAKATO/HENRY/RIKA/JERI:Bio-Emurge activate!  
  
BIO-EMURGE DIGIVOLUTION....  
Guilmon Bio-Emurge Digivolve to...... GALLANTMON!!!  
Terriermon Bio-Emurge Digivolve to..... MEGAGARGOMON!!!  
Renamon Bio-Emurge Digivolve to...... SAKUYAMON!!!  
Leomon Bio-Emurge Digivolve to...... SABERLEOMON!!!  
  
Agumon Warp-Digivolve to...... WARGREYMON!!!  
Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to..... METALGARURUMON!!!  
Biyomon Warp-Digivolve to..... PHOENIXMON!!!  
Tentomon Warp-Digivolve to.... HERCULESKABUTERIMON!!!  
Angemon Warp-Digivolve to..... SERAPHIMON!!!  
  
Angewomon Mega-Digivolve to..... MAGNADRAMON!!!  
  
Impmon Warp-Digivolve to..... BEEZLEMON!!!  
  
(These Digimon went to their Mega level to battle Daemon to the END!)  
  
SONIC:Hold it!  
AUTHOR:What?!  
SONIC:You missed one!  
AUTHOR:Whos that?!  
SONIC:Imperialdramon.  
AUTHOR:Imperialdramon IS a Mega!  
SONIC:Yeah, but he is in Dragon Mode.  
AUTHOR:Oh.... Hit it, Imperialdramon!  
IMPERIALDRAMON:About time!  
  
Imperialdramon Mode-Change to...... FIGHTER MODE!!!  
  
AUTHOR:Happy?!  
SONIC:Yep.  
AUTHOR:Good. Continue.  
  
(As I was saying.... 13 Mega Digimon, including MarineAngemon, faced up to Daemon, gonna bring   
that devil down, even if it takes all day and night!)  
  
DAEMON:My, my, my..... Aren't you all brave?  
WARGREYMON:Can it, Daemon!  
SABERLEOMON:We are here to stop you, once and for all!  
DAEMON:Foolish Digimon, I'm strong and full of pure evil! How can you stop me?  
  
(Beezlemon rushed towards him, holding his gun out).  
  
BEEZLEMON:Like this! Double Impact!  
  
(He fired and the bullets hitted Daemon, almost knocking him down).  
  
DAEMON:*Groan* Hmm.... Looks like I have REAL competition on my dark hands. Let's see how this  
battle goes and when I get bored, I will do something MORE intresting!  
MEGAGARGOMON:Bring it on, creep!  
DAEMON:I shall! Evil Inferno!  
  
(He fired his attack but, Gallantmon stop the attack with his shield).  
  
GALLANTMON:Everyone! I'm holding him back! ATTACK!  
  
(MetalGarurumon jumped and rammed Daemon).  
  
DAEMON:Oof!  
METALGARURUMON:We are taking you down, clown!  
DAEMON:*Laughs* Is that the best that you can do?!   
  
(Joey looked towards Yugi).  
  
JOEY:Yugi! Why don't Yami help them fight Daemon?  
YUGI:Its different, Joey. We are talking about monsters that are made by data and became living  
creatures. Yami can only send away evil spirits when they are NOT Digital Monsters!  
JOEY:Yami told you that, huh?  
YUGI:Yeah...   
JOEY:So, what are we going to do?!  
YUGI:Nothing except, watch and see what happens...  
JOEY:Okay, Yug. Okay.  
  
LOCATION:Yu-Gi-Oh's world.  
  
(Kaiba and Yugi's grandpa held themselves against the door while someone, or something, was  
trying to ram into the room).  
  
KAIBA:Is this guy crazy?!  
GRANDPA:At least he use the stairs like everybody else!  
KAIBA:I'm glad my little brother is safe but, how are we going to protect ourselves?  
VOICE:Maybe I can help.  
  
(They both turned around to see a Digimon with his body on fire).  
  
KAIBA:Another Digimon?  
GRANDPA:Who are you?!  
DIGIMON:My name is Meramon.  
  
NAME:Meramon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Data.  
Fire Digimon.  
Meramon's body is made out of flames. He would like to help everyone out with his Fireball and  
Burning Flame attack.  
  
KAIBA:Why are you here?  
MERAMON:I've been sent by one of the Digital World guardians, Azulongmon, to bring back wild  
Digimon that escaped into each and different worlds. Now, what Digimon do you have here?  
GRANDPA:Someone called Musyamon.  
MERAMON:Hmm... I know about him. Hes troublesome, even in the Digimon World.  
KAIBA:Can you stop him?  
MERAMON:Can I stop him? Can I stop him? Yes, I can! Open the door!  
  
(Kaiba and Grandpa opened the door to let Musyamon in).  
  
MUSYAMON:Humans! Where are yo..... Meramon?!  
MERAMON:Hello.  
MUSYAMON:Oh no!  
MERAMON:Oh, yes! Fireball!  
  
(He knocked Musyamon to the ground. Meramon turned to Kaiba).  
  
MERAMON:Grab some rope and tie him up!  
KAIBA:Okay!  
GRANDPA:Will you help him tie him up?  
MERAMON:Can't... I'll burn the rope.  
  
LOCATION:Medabots World.  
  
(Arika, Brass, Koji, Summilidon and Rokusho were met by three different Digimon).  
  
ROKUSHO:Let me get this straight. You are Piximon, Ogremon and Frigimon and are here to help  
us bring Bakemon and the Mekanorimon to a stop?  
PIXIMON:That is correct.  
  
NAME:Piximon.  
LEVEL:Ultimate.  
TYPE:Data.  
Pixie Digimon.  
In the Digital World, Piximon is known as the famous Digimon trainer. With his Pit Bomb and  
Fairy Tail, you can't tease this little guy about his size.  
  
NAME:Ogremon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Evil Digimon.  
This is the only Ogremon that is nice, I think. He can help out with his Pummel Whack and  
Bone Cudgel.  
  
NAME:Frigimon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Icy Digimon.  
Frigimon is a kind and gentle Digimon but, when he fights! He uses his Subzero Ice Punch to  
freeze his enemies down!  
  
FRIGIMON:Can you direct us to them?  
SUMMILIDON:No need. They are right behind.  
OGREMON:Ah! Excellent! I need a good workout.  
ARIKA:Workout for suicide?  
OGREMON:Just watch us, little girl.  
  
(5 Mekanorimon appeared and one of them opened up to let Bakemon pop out).  
  
BAKEMON:What is this? You've got help to beat us?  
KOJI:Thats right! They came here to help us stop you!  
PIXIMON:By the order from Azulongmon, come back to the Digital World!  
BAKEMON:No way! You'll have to take us by force!  
PIXIMON:If THAT is the way you want it to be...  
ROKUSHO:Wait! Do you know what you are going to do?  
FRIGIMON:Sure we do. Watch.  
  
(Bakemon went back into his Mekanorimon).  
  
MEKANORIMON 1:All right! Attack!  
MEKANORIMON 2:Roger!  
MEKANORIMON 3:Understood.  
MEKANORIMON 4:Tally ho!  
MEKANORIMON 5:Trust us to have a British Bakemon!  
  
(Frigimon, Ogremon and Piximon walked towards the 5 Mekanorimon, who was heading towards them).  
  
FRIGIMON:This will only take a second.  
OGREMON:When we come back to the Digital World, it will be lunch.  
PIXIMON:Right. Come on, you lot. Let's finish this.  
  
(The 2 Medafighters and the 3 Medabots watched the battle).  
  
ARIKA:Do you think they stand a chance?  
BRASS:I don't know, Miss Arika.  
  
(When the battle begun, there were a lot of crash, smashing and punching).  
  
KOJI:Wow!  
SUMMILIDON:Looks like they are doing all right.  
ROKUSHO:I'll say.  
  
(The 5 Mekanorimon were piled up at the bottom while 5 Bakemon were piled up on the top. Ogremon  
were standing on top of them).  
  
OGREMON:How are you three clowns feeling down there?  
BAKEMON:Fine.... As soon as you clip your toenails.  
OGREMON:Oh... Sorry.  
  
(Rokusho walked over to Frigimon and Piximon).  
  
ROKUSHO:Thank you for stopping them.  
PIXIMON:No problem.   
ROKUSHO:What are you going to do now?  
FRIGIMON:Wait until Azulongmon opens the Digi-Port where we will take the Bakemon and Mekanorimon  
back into the Digital World.  
ROKUSHO:Good. What started this trouble anyway?  
  
LOCATION:Pokemon World.  
  
(Team Rocket hid in a bush, they popped their heads out to have a look).  
  
JESSIE:We're safe.  
JAMES:Thank goodness for that. What was that Pokemon's name again?  
MEOWTH:Devidramon and he said he was a Digimon.   
JESSIE:Pokemon! Digimon! Whatever! He is perfect for our team! We need a top Pokemon!  
  
(Wobbuffet came out of his Poke-ball).  
  
WOBBUFFET:Wobbbbbbbbbbuffet.  
JESSIE:ARGHH!!!!!!!! I said 'top Pokemon', not a 'flop Pokemon'!  
  
(James and Meowth sighed and looked up. One look up and they gulped).  
  
JAMES:Er... Jessie?  
JESSIE:Not right now, James! Wobbuffet, STAY IN YOUR POKE-BALL!!!!  
WOBBUFFET:Wobbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuffet!  
JESSIE:*Sigh* What can get worse than this?  
MEOWTH:Look up.  
JESSIE:Huh?  
  
(When Jessie looked up, she met face to face with another Digimon call Monochromon).  
  
NAME:Monochromon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Data.  
Dinosaur Digimon.  
Monochromon have a shard shell on his back and really hurts his enemies with his Volcanic Strike  
and Slamming Attack.  
  
MONOCHROMON:*Ahem* Excuse me?  
JESSIE/JAMES/MEOWTH:Yes?!  
MONOCHROMON:Have you met a big black dragon called Devidramon?  
JESSIE/JAMES/MEOWTH:Yes?!  
MONOCHROMON:Well, me and 2 other Digimon caught him and we are just going to take him back.  
JESSIE/JAMES/MEOWTH:Yes?!  
MONOCHROMON:Are you just scared to see me or do you like the word 'yes'?  
JESSIE/JAMES/MEOWTH:Yes?!  
MONOCHROMON:I see.....  
  
(They just stared at each other until...)  
  
MONOCHROMON:Boo...  
  
(Jessie, James and Meowth screamed and ran out of the bushes).  
  
MONOCHROMON:................   
  
(Another Digimon, Centarumon, came up beside Monochromon).  
  
CENTARUMON:What happened here, Monochromon?  
MONOCHROMON:A weird conversation, THATS what happened here.  
  
NAME:Centarumon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Data.  
Animal Digimon.  
Half man, half beast. Don't get into either sides of him as his Solar Ray can REALLY blast you  
lot away!  
  
CENTARUMON:Really?  
MONOCHROMON:Yes....  
WOBBUFFET:Wobbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbuffet.  
  
(Jessie zipped up to Wobbuffet, picked him up and ran back to James and Meowth).  
  
JESSIE:Come on, you stupid Pokemon!  
JAMES:Just our day, huh?  
MEOWTH:Let's just get outta here!!!!!!!  
JESSIE/JAMES/MEOWTH:Looks like Team Rocket is REALLY running away.... AGAIN!!!!!!!!  
  
(Monochromon and Centarumon watched them run).  
  
MONOCHROMON:See what I mean?  
CENTARUMON:....................  
MONOCHROMON:I'll take that as a 'yes'.  
VOICE:Hey!  
  
(They both turned around to see another Digimon, Mojyamon, holding onto a line. The line leads   
up to Devidramon, tied up so he can't escape).  
  
MOJYAMON:Would you just hurry it up, please? This blasted dragon is trying to escape!  
DEVIDRAMON:Let me outta here!  
  
NAME:Mojyamon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Vaccine.  
Rare Animal Digimon.  
Mojyamon are hard-to-come-by Digimon but, when you DO see him, he'll fight his opponent with his  
Ice Cloud and Bone Boomerang.  
  
MOJYAMON:See what I mean?  
MONOCHROMON:Well, we must wait till Azulongmon gives us the 'aokay' to return to our world.  
MOJYAMON:Well, I wish he hurries up!  
CENTARUMON:Calm down, my friend. He WILL come. Just wait and see....  
  
LOCATION:Lighting Force Agency.  
  
(Razor, Fifi and a few guards walked through the corridor with a tied-up Gekomon. When they got  
there, they found Alex sitting down on the floor with Ryo. In the middle of the room was a pile  
of 6 Champion Digimon with Seadramon, Tuskmon, Snimon, Kuwagamon, Airdramon and Flarizamon. On  
top of the pile was Cyberdramon).  
  
GEKOMON:Wow... You beat them.  
CYBERDRAMON:We have. Except for one minor mistake.  
FIFI:What mistake? Alex, where is MegaGrowmon?  
  
(MegaGrowmon's head popped out at the bottom of the Digimon pile).  
  
MEGAGROWMON:Here!  
RAZOR:What are you doing down there?!  
RYO:We were fighting the wild Digimon and Cyberdramon just, well, kinda got carried away.  
MEGAGROWMON:Carried away? He went mental! He tossed every Digimon, including ME!  
CYBERDRAMON:Look! I said I was sorry! What more do you want me to do now?!  
MEGAGROWMON:Stand underneath a Snorlax and I'll let you know!  
  
(Cyberdramon de-Digivolve back into Monodramon and hopped into Ryo's arms).  
  
RYO:Hey. *Laughs*  
MONODRAMON:Looks like MegaGrowmon needs to chill out.  
RYO:I'll say.  
ALEX:*Sigh* Listen, Ryo. Thanks for coming to help us capture these Digimon.  
RYO:No problem.  
  
(Ryo got up and walked away with Monodramon beside him).  
  
RYO:We better go now.  
MONODRAMON:Bye bye.  
ALEX:Goodbye, Ryo.  
RYO:See ya. Nice girlfriend, though.  
  
(As Ryo and Monodramon left, Alex and Fifi blushed. Razor laughed as he opened a laptop to Alex).  
  
RAZOR:Right! Lets get these wild Digimon back into their world and everything is done.  
ALEX:Okay.  
  
(Alex held his D3 out to the computer).  
  
ALEX:Digi-Port open!  
  
(A blue glow from the screen and the Digimon were pulled into the computer. All the Digimon,   
except for MegaGrowmon, were gone. MegaGrowmon changed back into Gillimon and fell to the floor).  
  
ALEX:Gillimon?  
GILLIMON:Gillimon tired. Go night-night.  
FIFI:Oh boy....  
  
LOCATION:Digital World.  
  
(The spirit of BlackWarGreymon stood beside the giant Azulongmon. A purple-mole Digimon walked  
up to them).  
  
AZULONGMON:Drimogemon. Any news?  
DRIMOGEMON:Plenty, Azulongmon. Plenty.  
  
NAME:Drimogemon.  
LEVEL:Champion.  
TYPE:Data.  
Animal Digimon.  
Drimogemon loves to dig with his Iron Drill Spin, Crusher Bone and Mole's Claw.  
  
AZULONGMON:What is it then?  
DRIMOGEMON:Meramon has captured Muysamon. Piximon, Ogremon and Frigimon have captured the escape  
Bakemon and Mekanorimon. Mojyamon, Monochromon and Centarumon have captured Devidramon. They are  
waiting for the Digi-Port where they shall bring them home. Oh yeah. The Tuskmon, Seadramon,  
Snimon, Airdramon, Gekomon, Kuwagamon, and Flarizamon that escaped are back now.  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Hmm. We haven't sended any Digimon after them. Looks like the work of the   
Digidestined team.  
AZULONGMON:Yes. I think your right there, BlackWarGreymon. Drimogemon, prepare the Digi-Port and  
bring them home.  
DRIMOGEMON:Of course.  
  
(Drimogemon left. BlackWarGreymon sighed).  
  
BLACKWARGREYMON:Now thats done, when shall we start the repairs on the seal?  
AZULONGMON:Once the threat is over.... The battle is still going and I don't know when it will  
be over. I hope the Chosen Children are doing all right....  
  
LOCATION:Station Square.  
  
(Daemon was at his knees as Gallantmon gave him the fatal blow).  
  
DAEMON:A.... A.... AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
GALLANTMON:Its over, Daemon! I scentence you to DEATH!  
  
(The on-lookers watched the battle, surporting them).  
  
TRISTEN:This is it! Daemon is a goner!  
AMBER:We'll be able to go back to our worlds now!  
BROCK:Which means we won't see each other again.....  
PIKACHU:Pika....  
KAZU:Hey! We will see you guys again!   
FIRE STORM:Really?  
KENTA:Yeah! Really! We met Tai and the others in a battle against a dangerous Digimon known as   
WarDevidramon and when we won, we went back to our world, thinking we may never see them again.  
SERENA:But, your here, which means you guys are each other again, right?  
TAILS:Thats right! So, even if you guys go back to your world, we can see each other again.  
DAEMON:Except.... this is one battle you'll never WIN!!!  
  
(Daemon started to glow black and grew bigger).  
  
DAEMON:And, I'll make sure of THAT!  
RICK:Oh no! Oh, no, no, NO!!!  
TEA:Whats up?  
RICK:What do you think he is DOING?!  
ANDREA:Digivolving! Daemon is Digivolving?!   
SORA:He is!  
  
(Tai slowly looks to Matt).  
  
TAI:You know what he is Digivolving into, don't ya, Matt?  
MATT:Yeah...  
  
Daemon Dark Digivolve to............ SKULLDAEMON!!!!  
  
(Daemon, or SkullDaemon now, stood up and laughed eviliy, holding a staff that is made out of  
bones and a skull).  
  
SKULLDAEMON:My true and most powerful form, EVER!!!!!!  
CHANTAL:S-SkullDaemon?  
KNUCKLES:Lets say he is not gonna be a push-over....  
  
NAME:SkullDaemon.  
LEVEL:Mega.  
TYPE:Virus.  
Skeleton Digimon.  
Daemon's Digivolved form. Holding a skeleton staff, SkullDaemon is the most deadly and horrible  
Digimon ever with his Inferno of Death and the Rays of Death. You can tell that he has raised  
from the dead itself.  
  
(Tai held his Digivice out to Matt).  
  
TAI:Matt! We have to end this battle, right now!  
MATT:You got it, Tai! Its time to end this!  
  
(Their Digivices glew, along with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon).  
  
WARGREYMON:Ready, MetalGarurumon?  
METALGARURUMON:Ready, WarGreymon!  
  
WarGreymon...... MetalGarurumon..... Mega-DNA Digivolve to..... OMNIMON!!!  
  
(Omnimon stood up to SkullDaemon. He threw his MetalGarurumon hand to bring out a cannon and  
pointed it to SkullDaemon).  
  
OMNIMON:This is it, SkullDaemon! Everyone, attack together! Supreme Cannon!!!  
IMPERIALDRAMON FM:All right! Positron Laser!  
SERAPHIMON:Let's do it! Seven Heavens!  
MAGNADRAMON:This is for you, Kari! Dragon Fire!  
BEEZLEMON:This is for EVERYONE! Double Impact!  
GALLANTMON:Your right! Lightning Joust!  
MEGAGARGOMON:Time to end this battle! Gargo Missle!  
SAKUYAMON:SkullDaemon, your through! Dragon Helix!  
MARINEANGEMON:The world shall be safe! Ocean Love!  
HERCULESKABUTERIMON:Correct! Giga Scissor Claw!  
PHOENIXMON:Darkness, begone! Crimson Flare!  
SABERLEOMON:I second that! Twin Fang!  
  
(Their attacks struck SkullDaemon with an amazing force! Minus one small detail, SkullDaemon  
survived and held his skull staff towards them).  
  
SKULLDAEMON:Hahahaha!!!! My turn!!!! Rays of Death!!  
  
(His attack almost knocked all the Mega Digimon down....)  
  
SKULLDAEMON:Hmm. 12 against 1 and I brought them all down. Not bad, not bad. *Laughs*  
YUGI:This is crazy! We can't beat him!  
DAVIS:Hey! We faced MaloMyotismon, Valmarmon and WarDevidramon before we met you guys! Ken!  
KEN:Yeah!  
  
(Davis and Ken held their D3s towards Tai and Matt).  
  
DAVIS:Tai!   
TAI:Davis?  
KEN:Matt!  
MATT:Ken?  
  
(Tai and Matt were confused until...)  
  
TAI:Oh yeah!  
MATT:Good idea!  
  
(Tai and Matt held their Digivices towards Davis' and Ken's D3s).  
  
CHRIS:Hey. Whats going here?  
ANDROMON:Watch and learn.  
  
(Omnimon glew white and a giant glow almost blinded everyone).  
  
MEDABEE:Hey! I can't see! Wheres my sunglasses?  
  
(When the glow was gone, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon stood there. Between them was a sword and  
it hovered over to Imperialdramon. SkullDaemon was scared).  
  
SKULLDAEMON:No... Anything but, THAT!  
IMPERIALDRAMON FM:Thats right, Skully. This is the Omni Sword!  
IKKY:Whats the Omni Sword?  
  
(Yugi's Millenium Puzzle glew).  
  
Yu-gi-ohhhhhhh!!!   
  
(Yami Yugi stood in Yugi's place).  
  
YAMI:I'm betting that the Omni Sword is the most powerful weapon in the entire Digital World!  
DAVIS:You got that right!  
  
(Imperialdramon grabbed the sword).  
  
IMPERIALDRAMON FM:Its time to end this fight!  
SKULLDAEMON:No!!!!  
  
(Imperialdramon Fighter Mode transformed into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!)  
  
IMPERIALDRAMON PM:I have Mode-Change once again to Paladin Mode! And THIS is your doom!  
SKULLDAEMON:No... No... I was so close... I was so close!!!!!!  
IMPERIALDRAMON PM:Goodbye, SkullDaemon!  
GALLANTMON:See you in the afterlife!  
IMPERIALDRAMON PM:Omni Sword!!!!  
  
(A blast of white energy crashed into SkullDaemon, making him disappear).  
  
SKULLDAEMON:NO!!!!!!!!!  
  
(When the blast was gone, SkullDaemon is gone as well).  
  
SONIC:Thats it. The battle is over.  
ASH:As well, as this adventure.........  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
No more action. Next chapter will be telling us what is the final outcome. Stay tuned.... 


	10. The 5th Ending

DIFFERENT MONSTERS IN DIFFERENT WORLDS.  
Part 10:The 5th Ending. By Ninetalesuk. 

LOCATION:Station Square.

(In the middle of the city, 5 groups of people, animals and Digimon were saying their goodbyes as  
4 portals in the sky were opened up for 4 groups to go back to their world. In one group were the  
Pokemon hybrids, the other one was Yugi and his friends, the third one was Ash and his friends  
while the forth one was Ikky and Medabee. Sonic, Charlie, Tai, Agumon and all their friends were  
in a hugh 5th group).

SONIC:Man, I bet all of you had one crazy adventure.  
SERENA:You've got that right.  
MEDABEE:No way I'm gonna forget this adventure!  
MISTY:I think none of us will.  
TERRIERMON:First were the Devas, then KingEtemon and now, we kicked SkullDaemon's...  
HENRY:Terriermon!  
TERRIERMON:Haha! Sorry.  
TRISTEN:But, Arukenimon and Mummymon are still on the loose. Can you guys handle it?  
TAI:Arukenimon and Mummymon are Ultimate Digimon. When we come face to face, WarGreymon will  
blast them down!  
AGUMON:Yeah!  
FIRE STORM:Glad to know how your gonna deal with them.  
IZZY:Listen, this isn't just 'goodbye' and we won't see each other for a long time. We met Takato  
and the Tamers long time ago and when they left, we thought we would never see them again.  
TAKATO:And now, we are together again!  
ASH:Heh! So, this is it.  
SONIC:See ya, you guys. Take care.  
YUGI:Goodbye, Tai. Goodbye, Sonic. Thank you for everything.  
IKKY:So long!

(They all waved to each other as the 4 portals shone so brightly and as it died down, they were  
gone. Sonic, Charlie, Tai, Takato and their friends smiled).

SASHA:Guess they all gone back to their worlds now, haven't they?  
SHADOW:Yeah...  
NINETALESUK:Tristen is right about one thing, Tai. What about Arukenimon and Mummymon?  
TAI:Oh, don't you worry. We'll get them. What can they do to cause trouble?  
SONIC:Maybe not now but, in the future... Who knows. We'll be ready for them...

(Everyone agreed with Sonic and started to leave the street and into the hotel).

TK:Our next adventure came to an end but, Arukenimon and Mummymon were still out there and who  
knows what trouble they can come up with. But, if they try, they will lose like always. For now,  
this is the end...

(Ryo and Monodramon came out of the train station and saw their friends walking to the hotel).

RYO:Hey! Where are they going!  
MONODRAMON:Dunno.  
RYO:Well. We'll soon find out.  
MONODRAMON:Ryo.  
RYO:Yeah?  
MONODRAMON:Why do I get the feeling we missed something?

LOCATION:Unknown.

(Arukenimon and Mummymon stood in a unknown area. In Mummymon's hands was a Digi-egg).

ARUKENIMON:Looks like Dragomon has bit the dust.  
MUMMYMON:Guess Digivolving into Mega and then going into an even higher Mega didn't help, did it?  
ARUKENIMON:No... Well, at least Dragomon gave us the mission to cause some havoc.

(Arukenimon stroked the Digi-egg and smiled).

ARUKENIMON:Inside this Digi-egg will be an old villain that was once thought to be destroyed by  
the legendary Omnimon...  
MUMMYMON:Guess they are going to have a hard time getting rid of HIM!  
ARUKENIMON:We shall see... Come, we have to ready this Digimon for destruction!

What is in the Digi-egg? Does anyone know? Find out in the next story!

THE END!

Sorry for not updating. Been on holiday. I've got a new story idea and I'll sooner or later  
post it on. Its not a Sonic/ADGTH/Digimon crossover story but, a Sonic one. Stay tune to find  
out, 'kay?


End file.
